Generations
by Karrit
Summary: Charpet 12 is now uploaded and thus ands Generations. However, I am planning a rewrite of the tale sometime int he future. Thanks for enjoying thid story. *Complete*
1. I am Bardock, Your Father

Generations-A Tale of Dragon Ball Z 

Generations-A Tale of Dragon Ball Z 

Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama. 

Flames of the fires below licked up eager to feed upon his body. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate to burn like the rest of his people, save for one. However, he did not mind, for that survivor would grow up to avenge the extinction of their race. Knowing that made a smile form across his battle-scared face as he fell down to meet the engulfed Planet Vegeta. He closed his eyes expecting to burn up at any second, but then a flash of light surrounded his body. The next thing he felt was a soft substance that oozed between his fingers and carried the smell of earth and moisture. This puzzled him as he tried to stand, but his body gave out and he fell back onto the muddy ground. He was physically weak from his wounds and exhaustion. Why had he not died? Did he not see the death of himself and of his people? Where was he now? There were so many questions, but they were to go unanswered, for he saw everything go blurry and then dark. 

"Ack!" Goten screeched as a flash of lightning came down within a few feet of him. Both he and Trunks were soaked from the rain. They had been sparring in the forest when it suddenly began to storm. Naturally, Trunks wanted to continue, but he didn't want to get in trouble by his `kaasan, so they were obliged to return to the house. It was nearly suppertime anyway. 

Trunks laughed at his younger friend. "Geeze, you're such a baby, Goten!" he jeered. 

"I am not, Trunks!" snapped the younger half-saiyan, "I just don't like lightening." He looked ahead and saw the river below them and his house just beyond it. Then his large black eyes spotted something else. It looked like a man lying facedown on the muddy bank. "Hey Trunks lookie there!" he said and pointed. 

"Cool a dead body! I'm going to check it out!" Trunks replied and flew down toward the figure. Goten landed beside him, though not appearing particularly happy. Trunks turned to him and said, "I dare you to touch it." 

Goten shook his head. "I'm not touching it! I want to go home and eat supper. I'm hungry." 

"Baby!" Trunks taunted and started sucking his thumb to irritate Goten. 

Goten began to throw a tantrum. "I am not a baby!" he screamed. 

"Then touch it already!" snorted Trunks, "And if he's dead it's not like he's going to reach up and grab you." 

With a gulp, the younger of the duo approached the body. He could see that the man was covered with blood. Slowly his right hand drew out and felt the man's matted black hair. Goten sighed with relief when nothing happened. Normally, he wouldn't have been so timid, but this man made his hair stand on end. He turned to go when suddenly a large hand grabbed his left arm and pulled him down. He screamed with terror as he came face to face with the man. As suddenly as he had been grabbed, the hand released him. The man closed his eyes again and whispered, "Kakarot…" 

"Maybe I was wrong about the guy being dead," laughed Trunks as Goten ran behind him. He took notice of the dried blood on the man's arms and armour and added, "He's hurt bad anyway. Maybe we should take him to your house." 

"He called me Kakarot," Goten whispered from behind his friend, "Isn't that what your `Tousan calls my `Tousan?" 

Trunks scratched his head. "Yeah? So…" His words trailed off as he took notice of a mokey-like tail protruding from the man's rump. 

Goten had noticed the tail as well. He bent down beside the figure and gasped, "He's looks like `Tousan!" He places one of the saiya-jin's arms across his shoulders and flew off towards his house. 

"Goten wait!" yelled Trunks as he flew after him. He stared at Goten's burden and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he's a clone of your father created some mad scientist and sent to terminate us!" 

"That's not funny, Trunks!" the smaller half-saiyan muttered, "All I know is he's hurt and `Tousan would want to help him. Besides, I don't think he's so evil." 

They landed and entered into the house. "Where have you two been?" Chichi snapped. She then took notice of the injured saiya-jin her son was carrying and screamed so loud that the entire house shook. 

Goku winced as he heard his wife. He grabbed a towel and hopped out of the bath, trailing water behind him as he ran down the stairs and into the living room. "I'm coming Chichi!" he hollered. 

"He's hurt, `Kaasan," Goten said to his mother. He laid the saiya-jin down on the sofa and pointed to him. 

"Get that thing off my furniture!" Chichi ordered. She screamed again and jumped into Goku's arms. 

Goku blushed. "Gee, Chichi, you really shouldn't do things like that in front of the boys," he teased, "Now what's the matter?" 

"Look what our son dragged home!" his wife wailed and clung to her husband's waist. 

The saiya-jin turned towards the sofa and his eyes widened. "Where did he come from?" he asked Goten. He thought Vegeta and he were the only pure saiya-jins left, but who was this one? 

"Trunks and I found him by the river, `Tousan," answered his son, "And he's hurt very bad. He also called me Kakarot. That's what Vegeta calls you isn't it?" 

Goku set Chichi down and slowly approached the unconscious saiya-jin. "Yes it is, son," he said. He blinked as he studied along the saiya-jin's facial features. They resembled his, save for a long scar on the left side. He turned to say something to his wife when the saiya-jin's eyes fluttered open slightly. 

"Kakarot…?" he whispered hoarsely, "Where…am…I?" 

"Yes I am he," Goku answered, "And you are in my house. Please tell me who you are." 

Tears began to trickle down from the other saiya-jin's weary eyes. He weakly started to reach out to Goku and whispered, "I…am…Bardock…your…" Bardock's words trailed off as he closed his eyes and coughed up a little blood. 

"Otousan?" Goku murmured as he recalled what he had learned during his time on Planet Namek. He knelt down beside Bardock and held his hand. "I don't understand how this can be, but I believe you are he. I am glad to have been able to see you. I don't know what happened to you Father, but rest now." 

End of chapter one. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. The Son I Never Got To Know

Generations: The Son I Never Got To Know Lancaster Ohio University Lancaster Ohio University 3 4 2001-11-09T17:40:00Z 2001-11-09T17:40:00Z 3 1642 9363 OUL 78 18 11498 9.2720 

Generations:  The Son I Never Got To Know

Disclaimer:  Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama.

It was morning when Bardock opened his eyes.  He found that he was lying in bed, but it wasn't a typical saiya-jin bed to his recollection.  All it consisted of was a thin mattress on the floor, bur quite soft and comfortable.  He slowly pushed back his blankets to discover that his broken saiya-jin armour had been removed and his wounds were dressed with clean bandages.  At first he thought he had been dreaming, but this place was foreign to him.  He pondered over the strange surroundings and sat up with some difficulty, for he was very weak from his ordeal.  He looked towards the door and saw a little boy standing there.

He appeared to be very young.  Perhaps only seven or eight years old.  His facial features resembled a miniature version of Bardock, save for the large innocent eyes and the lack of a scar on his left cheek.  He was clad in an unusual blue garment with purple sleeves and trousers.  

"Who are you and where am I?" Bardock demanded and tried to stand.  His feet buckled from under him and he was sent to the ground with his limbs sprawling at his sides.

The little boy blinked like an owl at the injured saiya-jin.  "I-I'm Goten," he stammered, "This is my family's house in the Eastern District near Mt. Paozu."

"I've never heard of such a place before!" grunted Bardock as he crawled back under his blankets.  He was too injured to stand, let alone walk and he wasn't used to being around children.  Even when Radditz was born he was often away on missions with his team.

Goten approached Bardock and smiled.  "Are you a saiya-jin?" he asked naively.

"Last time I checked," Bardock snorted.  The child's sweet nature was making him feel rather uncomfortable, and moreso the resemblance he bore to himself.  He was beginning to think that this wasn't a dream at all.  Surely that was his son Kakarot who he had beheld before and this young boy was his son. 

A woman entered carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming broth in her hands.  "Goten!" she snapped, "Didn't I tell you not to come in here?  Now why don't you go and play outside and let your grandfather rest?"

"Gomen nasai, 'Kaasan," answered the chibi as he scrambled out the door.

The woman turned back to Bardock and set the tray beside him.  He eyed her suspiciously as well as the broth.  "Who are you, woman? What is the name of this planet?" he asked in a dominating tone, though not as arrogant as Vegeta's.

"My name is Son Chichi and this is Earth," she replied without an ounce of fear in her voice.  Father or not to her husband, this saiya-jin stranger was a guest in her house and should abide by the same rules as the rest of the family.

Bardock felt too tired to argue with the female, so he simply nodded and sniffed the broth.  He decided it was sage enough and lifted the porcelain bowl in his hands.  He drank furiously as he hadn't realized how hungry he had been.  The warm savoury liquid was quite welcoming to his parched throat and slid down into his empty stomach.  He sat the bowl aside after finishing off his broth and then lay back down.  He turned his head back to Chichi and said, "Arigotou.  Now can you please tell me how long I've been asleep?  Everything's still so blurry."

Chichi knelt down beside the saiya-jin and gestured for him to allow her to tend to his left arm.  "You've been unconscious for four days and five nights since my son found you by the river." she answered.

"Ah," said Bardock as he watched the woman remove the bandages around his arm and apply a poultice to his cuts.  He sensed that she was an earthling, which meant that his son's children were hybrids of her people and his people.  "Where is Kakarot, my son?" Bardock inquired.

"He's outside training with our eldest boy," the earth woman replied.

Bardock reached up and clutched one of Chichi's arms, though not to harm her.  "Then I wasn't dreaming after all," he told her, "Please bring him to me.  I want to see my son."

Chichi was at first startled by the saiya-jin's sudden action, but he seemed more to be pleading to her more than wanting to hurt her.  "But don't you think you should rest a bit more first?" she suggested.

"Not until after I've seen Kakarot!" Bardock retorted, releasing the woman.  

"Oh allright," sighed Chichi.  She left the room mumbling to herself about how stubborn men were, human or saiya-jin.

It was a short while later when Goku entered the house.  His heart beat rapidly with every step he took towards the guestroom.  He opened the door and poked his head inside to find that his father was sitting up.  Both father and son stood there for a long time as one does when he or she experiences deja vu.  Goku finally came to his senses and sat down at the edge of his father's futon.  He smiled and whispered, "Ohayo Otousan."

Bardock looked away from his son.  "You're not like me, Kakarot," he whispered, "I was born to be a killer of worlds, strong and ruthless.  I can feel that you are much stronger than I ever could be and yet you are so gentle and compassionate.  The last time I saw your face you were only a mere infant.  What I do not understand is why I am here when you are a grown man, Kakarot..  The last thing I remember before this waking is watching myself about to be engulfed with Planet Vegeta.  I was supposed to die!"   He struggled to stand, but his legs became like lead and he fell.

"Otousan!" Goku cried as he caught him by the arm.  "You're still too weak to be getting up," he said as he helped Bardock back into bed, "I don't understand this myself, Father, but you are here and that's all that matters to me.  Perhaps you have been granted a second chance."

"But why me?" Bardock roared, "Kakarot, why me and not the rest of our people?  Can't you understand that I am a killing machine?  I'm not ever sure I would know how to live another path in life than that!"

Goku nodded.  "Yes I know what our race was," he answered his father in a more serious tone than before, "But you have a choice, Father.  Deep down I can feel you have a heart, but you're afraid of it.  You don't have to be.  Father, and you don't have to worry about Freeza anymore.  I defeated him with my own two hands."

Bardock's eyes widened.  "I saw the vision!" he exclaimed, "But how did you do it, my son?"

"I will show you," answered the other saiya-jin.  He stood up and walked back several feet.  He clenched his hands together and began to yell.  The floor trembled beneath his boots as the level of his ki skyrocketed.  He was enveloped with a golden flame as his hair stood up like and his eyes sparkled green like two of the purest emeralds.

Bardock was astonished.  "You have become a legendary super saiya-jin," he gasped, "Never before have I felt such power!"

Goku smiled as he reverted back to his normal self.  "Indeed I have, Otousan, and surpassed it three times over."

"Tell me, Son," his father began, "Are we the only saiya-jin alive?  You seem to know much about me for someone who hasn't seen his father since he was a baby."

"There were a handful of  survivors, including Prince Vegeta," Goku answered him, "But now he and I were the last pure saiya-jin until you were found."

Bardock's eyebrows raised, though a little difficult to notice because of the bandages wrapped around his forehead.  "Who were the other saiya-jin and what was their fate?" 

"There were two of them.  One was Nappa and the other was Radditz," Goku answered as his head bowed slowly, "Father, Nappa died at my own hand and I helped defeat Radditz, my own brother.  I'm so very sorry, but I had to.  They tried to kill my firstborn son and everyone I love.  But I-I let Vegeta live after he was badly beaten."

A chill went down Bardock's spine as he heard his own son's words.  "Kakarot, look at me!" he barked.

Goku complied, though his black eyes were trembling.  He had been dreading this moment, but his father needed to know the full story about himself.

"Tell me everything," his father said, "You have not dishonoured me, Kakarot, remember that."

And so the son gave his father his account of his life from his early childhood, of his defeat of Prince Vegeta, of his defeat of Lord Freeza and so on.  Nervous he was, but Goku tried to conceal it from Bardock.  

Bardock waited until his son finished his story before he spoke again.  When the time came, he looked into his son's shiny black eyes and said, "Kakarot, I am beginning to understand now.  You know the story about how I saw Planet Vegeta's destruction.  What you do not know is that I was also given a vision of your future.  I pondered over how you were growing into a strong warrior and yet you were different than your brethren.  You fight not only because you enjoy it so, but you also fight to protect everything that you love.  I envy that, for I could never understand nor think I could ever be like that. You are right that I am afraid.  I cannot love as you can!"

"Can you hear your own words, Father?"  Goku asked, his eyes narrowed as his facial expressions became more serious than before, "The fact is that you have loved before, even if it was only a hint of it.  I know the story about the blood-soaked scarf you wore in memory of your friend.  It hurt you when you saw him die in your arms.  Then there was the night my son brought you in.  You looked up at me with tears in your eyes.  The reality is that you do love, but you are afraid to admit it because you think it makes one weak."

Bardock hid his bead under his hands and began to tremble like a cornered rabbit.  "I am so confused, Kakarot," he whispered, "I am a saiya-jin warrior, and yet these emotions are frightening me.  I do not know how to control them.  So much is happening all at once.  I should have been dead thirty-five years ago, but here I am alive in the future with the son I never really knew.  Would you believe at first I didn't want to know you.  I am sorry that ever could have thought that way.  Kakarot, I...I..."

"Otousan," Goku answered as he reached out and places his hand on his father's bandaged shoulder, "I know you're forcing yourself to say it.  I love you too."

The other saiya-jin gazed up at his son.  He shook nervously as a tear slid down his cheek.  He thought about his friend Toma and then about his mate Turnipi.  His son, Kakarot, had been right that he had indeed loved, but now for the first time he did not hide it behind fear or anger.  He was still afraid, but his son gave him a sense of reassurance.  He might never find out why he was here, but Bardock made a vow then that he would try to love his son back.  "Thank you, my Son," he whispered and then allowed sleep to overcome him.

A smile returned to Goku's face as he sat there beside his sleeping father.  He leaned over and pushed locks of Bardock's tangled black hair away from his face.  The other saiya-jin stirred a little, but he did not open his eyes.  Goku was about to whisper something to him when his own hair stood up as he sensed a strong ki and footsteps coming from behind him.  He stood up and turned around to find Vegeta standing a few feet from him with that trademark scowl on his face.

"Kakarot," Vegeta growled, "We need to talk."

The end of chapter two.  


	3. Getting To Know You

Generations-Getting To Know You

Disclaimer:  Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Goku asked, feeling rather uncomfortable with how the saiya-jin prince was eyeing his slumbering father.  

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and roared, "I'll ask the questions, Kakarot.  For starters, what in the hell is going on here?  Where did that come from?"  He pointed to Bardock and continued; "I thought my brat was playing some sort of a joke, but I see now that he wasn't.  Did you wish him here?"

The taller saiya-jin stared down at the prince.  "No I didn't," he replied, "I have no idea how he got here.  I contacted King Kai and told him the situation.  He suspects that my father fell through some sort of time loop, and perhaps not coincidental.  He'll contact me when he can gather some more information." 

"Not good enough," grunted Vegeta, "I don't like this.  Are you even sure that he's for real, Kakarot?  And how do you know he wouldn't turn on you and your family?  He is a saiya-jin after all."

"So are we, Vegeta!" Goku answered defensively, "Look I don't understand this, but I am convinced that is really my father and that he wouldn't harm anyone.  Not after today at any rate."

Vegeta snorted and turned away, "You're an ass, Kakarot," he said, "But have it your way.  Let's just be fortunate that we no longer have a full moon."

"Allright, Vegeta," sighed Goku, "I'll keep an eye out for anything strange, but I suggest we finish our talk outside and let my father rest."

"Fine then," growled the saiya-jin prince.

Bardock awoke sometime during the early morning hours.  It was still dark outside and a storm fell heavily outside.  He sat up without much difficulty and peered out into the darkness of the room.  His saiya-jin ears caught the sound of whimpering coming from the hall.  'Blast it,' Bardock thought, 'I'll never get back to sleep with that carrying on.'  He struggled to his feet and discovered that his legs were now strong enough for him to walk, though in a rather awkward and slow pace.  Making his way to the door, he opened it to find Goten huddled on the floor.  "What are you doing?" whispered Bardock, "You're part saiya-jin.  You've got to be strong."

The small child looked at his grandfather with tear-filled eyes.  "I don't like thunder," he whimpered, "It's loud and scary."

Bardock shook his head at his grandson.  Then his knees began to buckle, and he nearly fell.  He caught himself and leaned against the doorway for support.  "I need to lie back down," he muttered..  He turned back to Goten and gestured for him to follow.

"Arigotou Ojiisan," Goten whispered as he closed the door behind him.  There was no need to turn on a light since both could see rather well in the darkness of the room.  

Bardock slid back under his blankets and lay his head back against his soft pillow.  "So how old are you anyway?" he gruffly asked his young grandson.

The little half-saiyan sat down beside the large saiya-jin.  "I'm seven.  I'll be eight in December."

Raising a curious eyebrow, Bardock commented, "I can sense that you've surpassed my ki level and yet you're terrified of storms."  He was quite puzzled at how sweet-natured Goten was, but then again it wasn't surprising since this was his son's child.  

"I bet you're not afraid of anything, Grandpa," Goten smirked.  He looked up at Bardock with huge admiring eyes.  He then bent forward and gave him a hug.

The saiya-jin tensed.  The boy was squeezing his waist and smiling.  "What in the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Gomen naisai, Ojiisan," Goten replied with a frown and large eyes.  He let go and inched back to his spot.  "I only wanted to give you a hug."

"Why? What's a hug used for?" asked Bardock, who had never heard of such a thing before.

Goten giggled.  "You use a hug to show someone you care about them, silly," he commented.

Shifting himself under his blanker, Bardock muttered, "On Planet Vegeta we faught to show how we cared about one another."

"But I don't want to fight you, Grandpa," the chibi-saiyan protested, "You'd probably beat me."

"I don't know about that," yawned Bardock, "But right now I want to sleep."  He lifted up part of his blanket and patted to a spot beside him.  

The little boy obeyed and crawled down beside the his grandfather.  He curled himself into a ball and closed his eyes.

Bardock placed an arm around him and looked down at his grandson.  'Deep down I know you're a tough little saiya-jin warrior,' he thought to himself, 'Yes, I can feel that you've even reached the level of a super saiya-jin.  Amazing how powerful you are at such a young age.  That makes me proud.'

The next morning Goku found his wife standing in the guestroom with her jaw dropped to the floor.  "Why are you doing that, Chichi?" he asked with puzzlement.

Chichi made no verbal response.  Instead, she pointed towards the bed with a shaky index finger.

"Heh," Goku chuckled as he discovered his father still asleep with Goten snuggled up against him, "That's a kodak moment, eh?"

Bardock stirred and opened his eyes.  "What are you looking at?" he asked with a yawn, "He got scared of the storm last night so I allowed him to sleep with me."  

Goku smiled at his father.  "Getting to know your grandchildren, father?" he remarked, "And here I thought you said you didn't think you could ever be capable of having emotion."

"Oh is that so?" replied Bardock, narrowing his eyes.  His tail whipped out and wrapped around his son's ankles and tripped him.

"Shimatta!" Goku shouted as he fell face-first to meet the ground.  

Bardock broke into roar of laughter.  "Perhaps you were right after all, Kakarot," he said, "But either way, I'm here and you can't expect me to lie in sloth all day.  As soon as I'm strong enough, I demand that you spar with me and show me how a super saiya-jin fights."

"Very well," Goku answered as he sat up.  He too found himself laughing.  He thought that surely Vegeta was wrong.  However, only time would tell…

The end of chapter three


	4. Once In A Full Moon

Generations-Once In A Full Moon

Disclaimer:  Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama.

Two weeks had past since Bardock came into the life of his son, Goku and his family.  King Kai still had no news to tell of, so it was thought it best at present that the saiya-jin further get to know his newly found family and not worry about his dark past nor why he was in the future.  It was difficult at times for Bardock, but he was determined to get to know Kakarot, or Goku as the Earthlings called him.  He also found being a grandfather wasn't nearly as bad as he first thought it would be.  He was proud to be the ancestor of two exceptionally strong grandsons, despite them being hybrids.  Little Goten especially had gotten close to Bardock and every now and then the saiya-jin grandfather would crack a smile at the sweet-natured lad.  

Chichi came into the guestroom one morning to find that Bardock was out of bed and had removed the bandages that had covered the wounds he had received from Dodoria.  She found him looking out a window in naught but his undergarments.  It was quite evident that Bardock was almost completely recovered from his ordeal.  He still favoured his left arm, however.  Chichi approached Bardock with a small bundle of Goku's old clothing, which she thought would fit him well enough and she had even made a hole for his tail.

Bardock sensed the presence of his son's mate and turned to face her.  "Ohayo," he said in a slightly gruff voice, "What have you got there?"

"I brought you some clothes," answered Chichi, "Now that you're up and about, it's about time you had a proper bath and some decent clothes to wear.  That armour you wore when you were found is beyond repair I'm afraid."

The saiya-jin raised an eyebrow.  The clothing looked totally foreign to him, but he agreed that it wouldn't do for him to be going about in his underwear the whole time he was there.  "Very well." He spoke, "Show me the way to your bathing grounds."

Chichi led him to the bathroom and pointed to a porcelain basin filled with steaming water.  Since her husband's father might not be accustomed to such things as a bathtub, she thought it best to explain to him how to work the faucets and how to use soap, shampoo and conditioner.

"Woman, running water is not alien to my people!"  Bardock snorted as he lashed his tail from side to side, "And I'm quite sure I can figure it out myself."

Chichi snorted in return and threw the pile of clothing at the saiya-jin.  A pair of boxers landed on his head.  'Damn it,' Bardock thought as he pulled the pair of underwear away from his face.  He shrugged and stepped down into the warmth of the bathwater.  It had been so long since he had the pleasure of feeling hot water massaging against his olive skin.  He reclined back and began to wash himself.

Meanwhile, Goku wandered into the kitchen, still in his pajamas.  "Morning Chichi," he said with a yawn as he ran hand through his tangled black hair.  

"Morning Goku-Sa," replied Chichi as she stirred the rice on the stove.  She glanced over at her tall husband and thought he looked absolutely adorable in those blue pajamas with little puppy-dogs all over them.  

Goku walked up behind his wife and peered over her shoulder to see what she was fixing for breakfast.  "Can I have just a little taste now, Chichi?" he asked with big innocent eyes.

Chichi smiled and shook her head.  "Not yet.  Go change and wash up while I finish preparing everything.  Your father's up and about already, so I'm making extra."

The saiya-jin's eyes lit up.  "Otousan's recovered?  Great!  Now we can spar like he wanted."

"Not quite yet, Goku," Chichi sighed, "Not until his arm's a little better."

"Awww," pouted Goku, "Oh well, I hope he's feeling better otherwise."

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Kakarot," interrupted Bardock as he entered into the kitchen.  He was dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans and white t-shirt that bore the words 'Capsule Corporation' on it.  His tail was wrapped about his waist so it didn't get in the way.  Bardock examined his son and started laughing.  He pointed at him and enquired, "What in the hell is that you're wearing?  It looks so ridiculous on a saiya-jin warrior!"

Goku blushed as a sweatdrop appeared across his forehead.  "Oh these are my pajamas.  Chichi gave them to me for my birthday, though it's really the day that Ojiisan found me."

Bardock gave another round of snickering at his son.  

Blushing even more than before, Goku slipped away to wash himself up for breakfast.

Chichi took the rice off the stove and then turned to Bardock.  "How's your arm?" she asked.

"It's healing," the saiya-jin replied, allowing her to look it over, "Arigotou for tending to it."

The Earth woman nodded to him as she examined the closed wound.  "It's still a little tender I see," she commented, "Go ahead and sit down at the table and I'll put some poultice on it after you've eaten."

No sooner had Bardock sat down at the table, Goten came through the front door toting a fish nearly twice his size.  "I'm home, 'Kaasan," he said, proudly showing off his catch of the day.

"That's a nice one, Goten," Chichi remarked, ruffling her seven year-old's hair.  He really did remind her of a miniature Goku

Goten beamed and sat his fish in a large cooler where it would remain fresh until lunch.  He turned to head to the table when he caught sight of his grandfather sitting there.  "Ojiisan!," he shouted as he ran towards the larger saiya-jin, "You're all better!"

Bardock cracked a smile at the little boy and replied, "Pretty much, except for my arm.  That'll be remedied soon."  

The small half-saiyan took a seat beside his grandfather and grinned up at him.  "That's sugoi," he said, "Maybe today I can teach you how to fish."

"Maybe," murmured Bardock.  He was still a little uneasy, but it was giving way to his emotion.  It didn't nearly frighten him as much as it had only a few weeks before.  Though he still had a deep passion for fighting, Bardock had almost completely lost his urge to kill out of cold blood.  

Goku had now returned to the kitchen.  He was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and black shirt.  His mouth began to drool as his nose caught the scent of breakfast.  "Is it ready now, Chichi?" he asked.

"Yes Goku," replied Chichi as she removed her white apron, "Go have a seat and I'll serve the food."

Bardock's eyes widened as his son took a seat right across from him.  He finally realized that his son was tailless!  "What happened to it, Kakarot?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Father?" Goku asked with a confused look on his face.

"You're tail," Bardock replied, "Did you have it cut off?'

Goku looked behind him and then laughed with a hand placed behind his head.  "Oh, I had it removed for good a long time ago.  That was before our moon was destroyed."

With raised eyebrows, Bardock pondered for a moment.  "I see," he finally said.  

"I didn't know you used to have a tail, 'Tousan," giggled Goten, "Do you think I can get one just like Grandpa's?"

Bardock smirked at his grandson.  "I think you better without one," he commented.

Soon everyone present was filled with a delicious breakfast.  Chichi was always happy to hear compliments about her cooking, but she thought Bardock's table manners had room for improvement.  He couldn't use chopsticks very well, so he resorted to eating everything with his fingers until Chichi had brought him a fork.  

Once breakfast was over, Chichi rubbed some poultice

 over the saiya-jin's sore arm.  "It should be allright in just a few days," she told him.

"Good," Bardock said.  He turned to his son and asked, "So Kakarot, what have  you planned for today?"

"Well, my friend Kuririn is coming by today so we might go out and do some swimming and fishing," Goku answered with a laugh.

Bardock stretched and yawned.  "So that's how you sped your time around here is it?" he said, "Well, I think I might go with you.  Like I said, you can't expect me to lie around your house all day."

Little Goten squealed with delight.  "Awesome!" he beamed, "You'll love our secret place, Ojiisan."

Goku laughed again.  He looked out the window and saw a familiar noseless face peek into the kitchen.  "Kuririn!" he called excitedly, for it had been a few months since he had seen his best friend.

Within Kuririn came inside and hugged his old friend, or so he thought.  

"What are you doing?" Bardock barked as the short Earthling wrapped his arms around him.

"IIIIEEEEEE!" yelped Kuririn and let go.  He blinked as he saw that there were two Gokus before him, except that one had a scar on the left side of his face and a tail.  "W-W-What's going on here?" he stuttered flabbergasted.  

The real Goku stepped forward and laughed at his old friend.  "Don't be afraid, Kuririn," he said, "That's just my father, Bardock.  The resemblance is uncanny isn't it?"

Kuririn blinked again.  "Your father?" he said, "He's alive?  Goku, did you wish him back with the dragon balls?"

"Nope," Goku replied, "King Kai thinks he came through a time loop, but that's all he knows at the present."

Bardock stared at Kuririn and back to his son.  "Is this the friend you were talking about, Kakarot?" he asked.

Goku nodded to his father.  "Hai, he is.  Kuririn and I go back since we were boys.  We trained together under Muten Roshi, the Turtle Hermit."

'Man,' thought Kuririn as he looked at both Goku and Bardock, 'this is really weird.  I mean, what are the odds of you finding your father on your doorstep?  I sure hope Goku's concerned at least a little bit.  I know he's always wanted an opportunity to meet his father, but I do believe him about not wishing upon the dragon balls.'

"Daddy," said Goten as he tugged at his father's shirt, "Can we go fishing now?  I want to show Grandpa how to catch the big ones."

Goku smiled at his son and put him on his shoulders.  "Sure we can, Little Guy," he answered, "You ready to go, Kuririn?  Otousan?"

"Yeah sure," replied Kuririn, who had been rather deep in thought.

Bardock answered his son with nod.  

Soon the foursome was standing in a green clearing of a forest where the river met a waterfall.  Both Goku and Goten ran ahead of the others and shed their clothing down to their trunks and dove into the cool water.  

Kuririn laughed and shook his head.  "Like father, like son," he commented, "I swear that some things never change."

Bardock, however, watched with perplexity.  Never before had he seen a saiya-jin frolic like his son and grandson did.  He watched them as they pounced on a large trout and wrestle it in the water.

"Hey Kuririn," Goku called, "Think fast!"  He held the giant fish above his head and hurtled it toward the former monk.  It sent him back fifty feet into a meadowed area of the wood.   

A giggling Goten looked up at his tall father gave him a thumbs up.  "My 'Tousan is the strongest guy in the world!" he exclaimed with delight

."I can vouch for that, Goten," Kuririn said as he set the fish down under a shady oak, "You saiya-jin just keep getting stronger and stronger."

Bardock smirked at the human's remark.  "It's in our blood," he said, "But I never anticipated that my son would become the strongest of our kind and I have yet to see his true power."

Goku blushed slightly and placed a hand behind his head.  "Hey, why don't you guys come join us for a swim?  The water's great!"

"Sound's like a plan, Bro," Kuririn answered as he threw his outer clothing onto the bank, "My head's burning up with all this hair I have now."  He then dove into the water, making a terrific splash on Goku.

Not knowing what to do, Bardock just stared at them.  

"Come on in, Ojiisan," called Goten.  He was splashing about in the water like an otter.  

Taking a deep breath, Bardock stripped down to his undergarments and cautiously waded into the river.  As he drew close to his son, he felt a sudden urge of mischievousness come over him.  'You like to play rough, Kakarot?" he thought, 'Well, let's test how fast your reflexes are.'  His lips curled back into a grin as he went behind his son and reached out to pull him underwater.

Before he could react, Goku had been taken down into the water.  He came up several seconds later, sputtering and looking around.  "Allright, who did that?" he asked with a smirk.  He turned around to find his father standing behind him and laughing.

"I cannot believe than a super saiya-jin could be taken down so easily by a common saiya-jin," chuckled Bardock.

Goku crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at his father.  "Oh, is that a fact?" he asked, sending a tidal wave of water towards Bardock, "Let's see how you can handle this, Otousan!"

"Shimatta!"  the other saiya-jin growled.  He then glared at Goku and made his way toward him, flicking his tail about like an enraged cat.

"Gomen nasai, Father," Goku apologized, thinking he had insulted him in some way.  

Bardock swept his tail beneath the river's surface and used it to propel a fountain of water that sent his son washing up on the sandy bank.  "You are much too easy, Kakarot," he remarked as he waded over to him.  He then offered to help him up.

"That was awesome, Grandpa!" Goten squealed with delight, "You totally fooled 'Tousan."

Goku placed an arm around Bardock and laughed in turn.  "I must admit you got me good, Father."  

Kuririn found himself wondering if his hidden suspicions about Bardock had been wrong.  However, it didn't help to explain the saiya-jin being there nor why Goku didn't seem to show even the slightest concern.  'Of course Goku was the same way before the Cell Games too,' the former monk thought.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally caught several trout.  As Bardock toweled his black hair, he realized how much he had changed within the past few weeks he had spent with his son.  He admitted to himself that he did enjoy their day of fishing and swimming.  Bardock was still a saiya-jin, but for the first time he was beginning to feel that he did belong here.  

Goku himself was about to tie the fish together when his ears picked up a call of distress.  It sounded like scared young child.  "Kuririn, do you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah I do, Goku," he answered, "Think we ought to check it out?"

"Allright," replied the saiya-jin.  He turned to Goten and added, "Why don't you and your grandfather go on ahead.  Kuririn and I will catch up to you soon."

The little half-saiyan nodded.  "Hai 'Tousan," he said.

Both Goku and Kiririn ran off in the direction where the cries had come from.  They stopped in a clearing where the trees opened up into the shape of a six-pointed star.  There they found a little girl with her leg caught in a trap.  She looked up at the strange men with large eyes.  "Please help me," she cried.

Kuririn scratched his head.  "Hey Goku, do hunters often set traps in this part of the forest?" he asked his saiya-jin friend.

"Sometimes, though I haven't seen many do it anymore," replied Goku.  He approached the girl and knelt down beside her.  He took the iron trap in his hands and broke it apart as if it were made of paper.  He felt along the girl's ankle and said, "It's not broken," he said, "Can you walk?"

The girl shook her head.  "It hurts, but thank you for helping me, Mister."

Goku blushed a little.  He lifted girl into his arms, "I'll take you back to your home then," he said.

"I have a better idea," the girl replied in a sinister tone.  Her eyes suddenly became black as a shadow and white fangs gleamed.  She then sank them deep into the back of Goku's neck.

"Ungh!" the saiya-jin cried as he tried to pry the girl off of him, but her strength was far beyond that of any human.  Her shape was also no longer than of a little girl, but that of a creature he had never seen before.  

Kuririn rushed towards Goku, but then another figure came appeared front of him.  "I knew I should have stayed at home," the former monk groaned as he delivered a punch at the foe.  The being stopped his attack in midair and laughed.  Kuririn suddenly sensed a ki that was well beyond his own.  It felt even more powerful than a super saiya-jin.

Goku himself was having his own problems.  The bite had left him paralyzed, making him unable to fight.  He cursed himself for allowing himself to let his guard down.  He had not even sensed the enemy until it was too late.  He looked up at the creature than had once taken the shape of the child.  She now reminded him of a spider in the way she caught and bound her prey.  "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," the female being hissed and kicked the saiya-jin in the face, "We're taking you to see Lord Okec."

"Damn you!" Goku lashed as he struggled to move, but his legs and arms would not respond. 

The female creature cackled and hit the saiya-jin on the side of his temple.  He went unconscious.  "You're a feisty one," she commented, "But also a fool.  If you had not fallen into our trap, I doubt I would have been able to get close enough to you."

"GOKU!" Kuririn shouted.  He tried to make his way to his friend, but the other being had sent a blow to the back of his head.  Kuririn too was out cold.

"Lady Sipep," the male creature called to the other, "What's to be done with this one?  Shall I spill his blood?"

"You can kill him if you like, but don't do anything messy, Etirps" she replied.

Etirps cursed and picked Kuririn up by an arm.  "Oh very well," he said as he tossed him into the river, "I'll let the fishes have him then."

Meanwhile, they had just made it to the Son's capsule house when Bardock suddenly stood erect.  He hissed and lashed his tale furiously.  He suddenly saw visions of his son in his mind.  Two strange creatures were taking him away, and they were more powerful than any he had seen before.  Freeza-Sama's strength even paled in comparison to theirs.  He sensed they wanted him for his energy, even if they had to kill him for it.  Bardock tightly clenched his fists and roared wildly.  The saiya-jin felt his anger rise to limits it had never rose to before.  Lightning now flashed from the sky and enveloped Bardock in a golden flame.  His eyes became like green emeralds and his hair burt into a mane yellow flame.  The love he had for his son, Kakarot, had awakened to its full extent and he was no longer afraid.  He, Bardock, son of Rhubark had become a super-saiya-jin.

The end of chapter four  


	5. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Generations-Blood Is Thicker Than Water  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
Goku opened his eyes to discover that he was inside what he took as some kind of spacecraft. A collar of some kind had been placed around his neck and his wrists and ankles were bound in shackles. He also felt a sick to his stomach as if he were experiencing a hangover. 'What happened?' he asked himself in his thoughts, 'I remember helping a little girl, but she turned out to be an alien. She bit me on the back of my neck and I couldn't move! Then everything went black.' Goku decided to make an attempt to escape. As he tried to break his shackles, something clicked on his collar and sent a jolt of horrible pain throughout his body. The saiya- jin winced and screamed out like a wounded animal. Whoever had captured him clearly had some idea about how strong he was and were determined to prevent him from powering up. Goku fell to his knees and panted heavily as foam and blood dripped from his mouth.  
  
"Don't struggle or it'll become much worse," a feminine voice called from behind him. "The intensity of the shocks will increase every time."  
  
"Who are you?" gasped Goku, turning his head towards the being. He was astonished to find that she was very human-like in appearance, but he knew by her ki that she was no Earthling. She was clad in a dark blue robe that extended down to her ankles. She also had a purple headdress with gold tassels. Goku watched her with suspicion as she untied a sash from her robe and dipped it into what he guessed to be a water basin.  
  
"I am Lady Eixom, consort of Lord Ekoc. You were brought under my custody until he returns." She then reached knelt down and mopped the blood away from the saiya-jin's face. She paused for a moment and studied his face.  
  
Goku blinked. "Why did you abduct me from my planet and my family? What do you intend to do with me?"  
  
Lady Eixom shook her head sadly and explained, "Lord Okec seeks throughout the universe for beings with exceptional levels of energy to serve him. He sometimes uses them for his mindless pleasures."  
  
"So I take it that I am your lord's new toy to do whatever he pleases with?" hissed Goku. "I pity your people if you only find enjoyment in taking others against their will. I want to go back to my family! I refuse to become a slave!" He winced and struggled to remove his collar, only to be stricken down by another seizure of pain. All he could do was scream out in anguish.  
  
Once the saiya-jin had calmed down, the Lady Eixom again mopped his face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "But I promise you that this is not my doing. I do not agree with my lord, but what I think has no value to him. Long ago I was a ruthless warrior from a planet named Vegeta. I was a lower- class soldier and had been sent out on a mission just a day after the birth of my second son. I never even got to see him, for he was to be prepared to be sent out to destroy an unimportant planet. Sure I had maternal instincts towards my babies, but I had to compress it and go on. So my team and I were preparing ourselves for our assignment when Lord Ekoc's ships attacked our ships. They took us captured and beat us till most were dead. Lord Ekoc let me live since I was the only female. He forced me to become his consort and I was obliged because for the first time in my life I was afraid. As the years passed I finally heard news about my planet's destruction and I wailed out in agony, for my mate was surely dead. My people, the saiya-jin are monogamous and a female especially is considered taboo if she were to find another mate and especially one of another species. So here I am where I have been damned and fittingly so, for I have seen the truth about what pain I have caused throughout my life. I like you am trapped." She pulled open her robe to reveal a collar around her neck.  
  
The Lady Eixom revealing that she was a saiya-jin flabbergasted Goku. He softened slightly and said, "I too am a saiya-jin. I am called Son Goku, but my true saiya-jin name is Kakarot."  
  
"I know who you are," she answered, "I also know now that my mate Bardock is alive, for I recognized his smell on you. And I have no doubt that you are my son; you look too much like your father not to admit it, Kakarot."  
  
"You are my mother?" enquired Goku. He suddenly remembered back to the night when Vegeta asked him if he had used the dragon balls. Could someone have possibly used them? How else could his father be alive and not have aged thirty-five years? He stared deeply into Turnipi's eyes.  
  
She trembled and turned away. "Yes I am," she whispered in a soft and pained tone, "This is not a coincidence that we have met, my son. I have the answers you are looking for, but I dare not say anymore now. I can sense Lord Okec is near and he must not find out that we share the same blood." She knelt down before Goku and pleaded, "Kakarot, you are not aware how dangerous he is. Please do not try to fight back-not just yet. Just give me a little more time and I will tell you everything you want to know. I've waited all these years to escape this hell and I see my chance in you."  
  
Goku sighed, "Mother, I'll do it, but I want you to make a promise to me. When the chance of escape comes, you are to come back with me to Earth. I know you have something to do with father's time travel. Besides if I dared turn super saiya-jin while wearing this collar I would likely be killed in the process."  
  
"Arigoto, Kakarot," whispered Turinipi, in tears, "I must go now. I will be back as soon as I can."  
  
As he watched her depart, Goku closed his eyes and pretended to rest. Everything now was very confusing, and yet ht was also starting to make sense. He would wait and meet this Lord Okec and bide his time, but he would never allow himself to be used to harm an innocent life on purpose like his people had been forced to do for so many years. He was going to put an end to these space pirates and free his mother.  
  
Miles away on Earth, Kuririn felt a something thrust against his chest. He spat up water and began to cough.  
  
"Don't die on me, human!" Vegeta ordered. He had sensed two strong and foreign kis and went to investigate. He had arrived onto the scene just as the two aliens had left with Goku. He had sensed Kuririn's weakened ki and dove into the river after the former monk. There was no way he was going to allow him to die. He wanted to find out everything that had happened. He knew that Kakarot should never have trusted his so-called father and had paid for his naïve nature.  
  
The former monk opened his eyes and gasped as he took in the fresh air. "Vegeta," he startled in a hoarse voice, "What happened? Where's Goku?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know!" roared the saiya-jin prince as he held Kuririn up by the collar of his torn gi, "Were you not with fishing with Kakarot today?"  
  
Kuririn nodded nervously. "Of course I was, Vegeta," he answered, "We were fishing with Goten and Goku's father. Everything was going just fine until we went to leave. Goku heard a little girl cry out for help and we went to investigate. The girl turned out to be this human-like alien with grey skin and fangs. She bit Goku in the neck and he couldn't move. I tried to help him, but then her associate knocked me out. That's all I know, Vegeta."  
  
"Damn!" Vegeta snorted. He let the human fall to the ground and cursed. "Kakarot is too trusting for his own good. That so-called father of his must be working for them and played on Kakarot's emotions enough to let his guard down."  
  
"I-I guess," gulped Kuririn, "I mean I didn't exactly trust him myself."  
  
Vegeta glared and grabbed Kuririn by the arm. "Come along, human," he bellowed, "We're going hunting and we'll start with that Bardock." They flew off towards the Son House.  
  
"Ojiisan, come on inside," Goten called as he opened the door. He blinked as he discovered his grandfather's sudden transformation. "Ojiisan, you're a super saiya-jin! Momma! Gohan!"  
  
Bardock turned and looked down at his grandson. He realized that a bond had been created between him and his son. That was how he knew that Kakarot was in trouble. 'So this is what it is like to love?' he thought, 'My son, I promise with my life that I'll find you and I won't let they who took you bring harm to my grandchildren-my family. As a saiya-jin I still passion to fight, but no longer will I kill the innocent out of cold blood. I was born a low-class soldier, but it was your love for me that brought forth my transformation. That love has cleansed my heart of evil. I was blind, but now I see. Hold tight, my son, I am coming for you."  
  
Chichi ran outside, angry with her husband for being late. "Goten, where is your fa-AHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the sight of Bardock and jumped into Gohan's arm and fainted.  
  
"Grandfather, you're a super saiya-jin!" Gohan exclaimed, hardly noticing his mother.  
  
"Gohan, take your mother and your brother back inside and guard them," Bardock answered in a quiet voice, "Your father is in some kind of trouble."  
  
Gohan blinked. "How do you know that?" he asked.  
  
Before Bardock could speak, Vegeta and Kuririn landed right in front of him. "He knows it because he helped your father get captured, Gohan," the prince hissed. He glared at Bardock with wrath and hatred in his eyes. "I see that you are a pure saiya-jin after all, Bardock," he spat, "But you are also a traitor."  
  
"Prince Vegeta?" The other saiya-jin enquired with shock, "Traitor? I had nothing to do with what happened to my son! I swear that I would never harm him!"  
  
"Damn you, saiya-jin! I am going to get the truth out of you even if I have to kill you in the process!" Vegeta roared and as he turned super saiya-jin. He lunged at Bardock. Both were locked together. Vegeta soon had the upper arm and yanked hard on the other saiya-jin's tail, rendering him defenceless. He then and pinned Bardock onto the ground. His eyes narrowed, making him resemble a panther before it killed its prey by snapping its neck. "You are strong, but not as strong as I am. Now tell me what I want to know or I'll dismember your body, starting with this arm!" He clamped down on the other saiya-jin's wounded arm and broke the bone. If Bardock didn't confess, he was going to rip it completely off.  
  
Goten wailed upon hearing his grandfather give out a cry of pain and jumped onto Vegeta's shoulders. "Leave my grandpa alone, Uncle Vegeta!" he screamed, "I know he's telling the truth. He wouldn't hurt daddy, or anyone else. Please don't kill him."  
  
"Argh! Let go of me, brat!" ordered the prince, "This isn't your damned grandfather. He died a long time ago with the rest of the saiya-jin race. This is an impostor!"  
  
"I don't believe you!" sobbed the chibi, refusing to let go, "That is my ojiisan. I love him and I know he loves me and 'Tousan. I won't let you hurt him!"  
  
Kuririn's hair stood up on end. Vegeta had changed a lot since the early days and he understood that he was only trying to prevent Goten from getting hurt. However, he also felt a sense of sympathy toward Bardock. "Vegeta, please don't," he pleaded, "I mean what if he's telling the truth."  
  
"I SAID GET OFF!" Vegeta roared, ignoring Kuririn's plight. He grabbed Goten and threw him into Gohan and Chichi. He turned back to Bardock and said, "Here's your last chance to tell the truth before I tear out your arm.  
  
"VEGETA, DO NOT HARM THAT SAIYA-JIN!" a voice called out in everyone's mind.  
  
The prince hesitated for a moment, but complied and released Bardock. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I am King Kai," said the voice, "I am the Eastern Kaio. I am also a friend of Son Goku."  
  
To be continued. 


	6. May The Bond Be Unbroken

Generations-May The Bond Be Unbroken  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
Goku tilted his head up as he heard footsteps approaching. He beheld four humanoids wearing black cloaks with silver claps in the shape of a talon. Their skins were ruddy and their heads bore no hair. Their eyes were a piercing ice blue and stared lifelessly down at the saiya-jin. Standing in the midst of them was a figure, which appeared nearly nine feet tall. His skin was black as a starless night and his hair was pure white and kept back in a long braid. He was clad in a long scarlet robe with black embroidery of the same talon symbol as the clasps. His sharp golden eyes followed every breath that Goku took drew.  
  
"So this is the Earthling with the exceptional ki?" he enquired.  
  
"Yes, Lord Ekoc," replied one of the ruddy humanoids with a low bow, "This is the one Lady Sipep and Etirps captured this afternoon."  
  
Lord Ekoc smiled evilly as he grabbed a handful of Goku's black hair, pulling his head upward to better examine his face. "This is no Earthling," he laughed, "You damn fools! This is a tailless saiya-jin! What we have here is one of the last few survivors of an endangered species!"  
  
Goku's hair stood on end as he felt the ki of Ekoc. It scared him and thrilled him at the same time. His saiya-jin blood boiled with the urge to fight, but he contained it remembering the pleas of his mother. And then there was that collar. Whatever technology they used to forge it, he knew he couldn't stand a chance against this foe unless it was removed. He had tried twice, but each time he received a jolt of terrible pain. He could still feel it long after the seizures had stopped. He could do nothing to escape and had to depend on trusting Turnipi.  
  
"I see you learned that you can't escape the hard way," sneered Lord Ekoc as examined the some burn marks around the collar, "You're very strong even for a saiya-jin, my friend. That makes you very valuable to me. Now tell me what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Kakarot," Goku grunted. He decided that it was safer to use his saiya-jin name than his given name.  
  
"Kakarot is it?" repeated Ekoc, "Well, Kakarot, I am Lord Ekoc and your new master. I have decided to spare you the fun of fighting to your death as a gladiator. You will instead be trained to be my innermost bodyguard. Now how does such an honour bestowed upon you?"  
  
The saiya-jin glared back at his captor. "I have no desire to serve one whose heart is as dark as an endless abyss. I pity you, for you are your own downfall if you dare to boast of your evilness."  
  
A blue aura surrounded Ekoc as he rose before Goku. He grabbed the saiya- jin by his throat and hissed with contempt. "You are in no position to show me such disrespect. Endangered species or not, I think you need to be taught how to behave." He threw his prisoner to the ground and then kicked him just beneath his ribcage.  
  
Goku yelled out as he felt three of his ribs crack from just one kick. Wincing, he clutched his waist and sat up. He wanted to turn super saiya- jin right there, but his love and his promise kept him under control. He had to be in order to protect his loved ones, but he promised himself that he would do away with Ekoc, though he didn't know when or how.  
  
Lord Ekoc jeered and turned to his ruddy guards. "Take Kakarot to the pits and brand him. Then give him fifty lashes as payment for his little outburst."  
  
And so Goku was taken down to the lower level of the ship. There he and several other beings were stripped down to their undergarments and lined up like cattle. Each received a brand in the shape of a talon on the back of their right shoulder. After receiving his mark, Goku was taken away from the others and brought to a dimly lit room where his shackles were attached to four pulleys coming from both the ceiling and floor. They pulled tightly at his wrists and ankles to the point where they cut into his skin. No sooner had he been tied down, Goku felt the lash of the whip and metal teeth bite down onto his bare back. He squinted his eyes shut and tried to ignore the agonizing pain and humility he felt. He tried to think about his family and friends miles away on Earth.  
  
"So you are the famous King Kai?" Vegeta asked, "Tell me why you don't want this saiya-jin killed!"  
  
"I've received word from Goku," the Northern Kiao began, "He spoke very briefly. He's being held captive on a spacecraft belonging to a Lord Ekoc."  
  
"Who in the hell is Lord Ekoc" barked the prince, "And why do you sound so downhearted? Is Kakarot not the most powerful fighter in this galaxy?"  
  
King Kai sighed, "In this galaxy yes, but there are thousands of galaxies, Vegeta. The universe is separated into four quadrants. I oversee the Northern Quadrant where you are, but this Lord Ekoc is from the Western Quadrant. I recently received news from the West Kaio that he's crossed into the Northern Quadrant in search of new servants. It's very possible that he could have been attracted to Earth by sensing the ki of you saiya- jin or he could have been attracted by knowledge of the existence of the dragon balls. Either way, he may be much stronger than Goku and I fear for his life."  
  
Vegeta scowled, "So King Kai, what about Bardock. Surely he was sent by this Lord Ekoc to lure Kakarot into a trap."  
  
'Nani?" winced Bardock, holding his broken arm, "I already told you that I had nothing to do with it. I can't explain it, but sometimes I see visions. I had a vision of them taking him."  
  
"Enough!" shouted King Kai, "Vegeta, Bardock is indeed innocent, though he may have something to do with this; he may have in fact been wished here by the dragon balls. That's what Goku hinted to me before he was cut off. The last thing he told me was to take his family to Kami's Palace until something can be done."  
  
"King Kai," Bardock spoke up, "My son told me about you. Please understand that I must rescue him. I don't know why fate has brought me here, but I cannot bear to lose him again. For the first time I am not afraid to admit that I have always loved him even when he was a tiny babe. Please tell me what I must do."  
  
"Bardock, I am uncertain about what to do. I cannot stop you from attempting a rescue, but I can tell you that Lord Ekoc won't take your son's life just yet. He's more valuable to him alive. I can also give you the location of the ship. It's still fairly close to Earth and currently stationary, but for how long I cannot say. Good luck to you."  
  
Kuririn stood beside Bardock and put his hand on the saiya-jin's shoulder. "I'm sorry I had my doubts about you, but don't worry about Goku. He's always found a way to overcome those who terrorized this planet and I have a feeling he'll find a way out of this."  
  
"I apologize, but I still have my doubts about you," Vegeta growled, "However, we must concentrate now on rescuing Kakarot. I'll get my woman to build us a spacecraft. The rest of you do whatever you need to do." He then flew off in the direction of Western Capital City.  
  
Gohan looked up at the sky. 'Hang in there, Dad,' he thought as he clenched his fists,  
  
'We'll get you back. You've done so much for all of us and now we'll be there for you. That I promise.' He turned to Kuririn and said, "Take Ojiisan to Karin's and see if he has any senzu beans, while I take mother and Goten to Kami's. I'll also inform Piccolo and Dende about what's happened."  
  
"Allright Gohan," replied Kuririn. He turned back to Bardock and had him swing his right arm over his shoulder. "I'm going to take you to a friend of ours. He'll have something to fix you up."  
  
Bardock nodded as they rose up into the twilight sky. "Arigotou," he murmured, "But why are you showing me such kindness?"  
  
"Hey, you're the father of my best friend and it's what he'd do if he were here, Kuririn answered with a smile, "Besides you'll need to be at your fullest strength if we are to rescue him. There's no telling what kind of power we're going up against."  
  
As they flew off into the evening, Bardock turned back to Kuririn and said, "Indeed I will. I vow to no longer kill the weak and innocent. No, I only desire to rescue my son. If only more of my kind could have been more like him. Strong in fist and yet pure in heart."  
  
Kuririn was astonished by Bardock's words. He thought he could see a little bit of Goku in him. He had often wondered if saiya-jins were born naturally evil, but maybe that wasn't so. Nomatter though, for he could sense that there was no evil in this saiya-jin's heart as there had been long ago. Bardock had indeed been changed through love.  
  
Miles away Turnipi returned to find her son lying on a cot in a cell. He was lying on his stomach, for the sides of his waist were bandaged from where the metal barbs from the whip had been torn through his skin. A tear escaped from her eye as she set two bowls down beside him. One was full of stewed meat and the other was full of water. Inside she burned with rage at what he had to go through, and yet she was relieved that Lord Ekoc had decided to spare him from fighting to the death. That also meant he would be treated less harshly that most. After she closed the door of the cell, Turnipi paused to look upon her son one more time. She had so much to tell him, but she had to wait at the right time before she made her move. 


	7. The Ring Of Truth

Generations-The Ring Of Truth 

Disclaimer: Dragon Bal Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama. 

Goku woke up almost immediately as he felt a needle being inserted into his arm. He gave out cry of terror, for he detested shots. However, he could do nothing to escape. His entire hurt, especially his back where he had been flogged the day before. He winced as he was forced to stand up in order for the physicians to examine his wounds. They stripped the bandages from his waist to reveal his backside covered with deep cuts and burns from the whips.  

"Remarkable!" one of the physicians commented, "This saiya-jin is injured badly enough, but most would be dead after receiving fifty lashes in The Pits. I can see why Lord Ekoc decided to keep him instead of sending him off with the gladiators. Besides being a member of a threatened species, his physical condition is truly amazing." 

The other physician nodded with agreement as she treated the saiya-jin's wounds. "So just what intentions does Lord Ekoc have for this male?" 

"I don't know," replied the other physician as he checked Goku's heartbeat, "But I do know that our patient here is more valuable than you could imagine. Now let's finish up with him."  

"Allright," the female said as she dressed Goku's wounds with clean bandages. He was then given a dose of some kind of bitter liquid and forced to lie back down on his belly. After locking up the saiya-jin's cell, the male physician looked down upon him and said; "Now you'd better behave yourself if you don't want to see us again soon. And that liquid just you took will put you to sleep in about ten minutes or so to ensure that you get the proper rest you need."

Just as the physician had said, Goku soon felt his sore body relax. His eyelids became heavy and closed as the effects of the drug put him to sleep.

Goku felt ill to his stomach when he awoke several hours later. He tensed as he was being lifted up and placed on the shoulders of a large alien with pale green scaly skin.  He was dressed in a similar garb to Lord Ekoc, so Goku guessed that this was one of his guards. The saiya-jin raised his head slightly and asked hoarsely, "Where are you taking me?"

"Quiet!" barked the figure and then struck Goku on the back, causing the saiya-jin to wince. 'I'm sorry I had to do that,' it then said to him through his mind, 'But Ekoc is right ahead of us. My master has ordered for you to be taken to a private cell.'

'Who are you?' Goku asked through telepathy.

'An ally,' the figure replied, 'No more questions just yet. I will return later and then we will talk more.'

Goku was taken to a large room on the ship. He guessed it was Ekoc's living quarters by the look of it's elegant interior. They went down a short corridor until they came to a cell with polished bars. Goku was taken inside and set down upon a bed. His shackles were fastened down to restrict his movement. Then he heard the lock click as the cell door swing shut.

Lord Ekoc stared down at his prize with a gloatful look in his eyes. "I hope you like your new accommodations. I always keep my most valuable prizes under heavy guard."

"Prize?" hissed Goku, "Are you going to keep me locked down for the rest of my life so you can boast about having captured a purebred saiya-jin?"

Ekoc only laughed and pressed his face against the cell bard to further anger Goku. "Keep you yes, but locked down…oh no! You will learn to obey me, Kakarot-or should I say Sbarq. That is the name you will be addressed by now. You're very strong, thus making you a choice for a stud. You are going to be used to breeding."

"WHAT?" Goku screamed as a shiver of wrath awakened inside of him.  His black eyes narrowed and were alive with fire as he glared at Ekoc, for he was considered to be no more than a new pet to this space pirate.  "You can keep me from fighting you.  You can beat me till I'm half dead.  You can even take my freedom away, Ekoc, but you can never take away my will or my pure heart!  I will never willingly be your slave, for I unlike many of my kind will never kill an innocent nor serve evil.  And you are right that I am no ordinary saiya-jin, for I believe in fighting to preserve life instead of taking it away." 

"You will learn to obey me, Sbarq," Ekoc replied in a hiss.  He grabbed a clump of Goku's hair and slapped him across the face several times.  He then punched the saiya-jin in the stomach.  

Goku spat up blood as he fell to his knees.  Even though every inch of his body hurt, he would not obey Ekoc.  His warrior spirit and loving heart could not be broken.  Panting, Goku glared up at his master and whispered, "N-Never!"

Ekoc glared down at the saiya-jin with contempt.  "What in the hell are you?" he demanded, "Never before have I heard of a saiya-jin behave in such a manner as yourself!"  He kicked Goku several times under his bruised ribcage.

"I am the defender of everything pure, Ekoc," Goku answered, coughing up more blood, "As I told you before, you can torture however you please, but sooner or later I will stop you as I have with others before you.  You are not my master and I will never betray those whom I live for you.  NEVER!!!"

That was all Ekoc could stand for.  He pulled off one of his black gloves to reveal claws retracting from his right hand and raked them across Goku's face and chest, leaving a series of bloody gashes behind them.  "Fine have it your way, Sbarq!" he hissed, "Nomatter, since you can never escape.  You will spend the rest of your life here.  Eventually I will break you just as I did Eixom.  Yes, she was just like you when I first captured her, but now she fears me.  She knows I could kill her right now if she wasn't a saiya-jin."

'Damn you, Ekoc,' thought Goku as he felt blood dripping into his mouth, 'How can you be so cruel?  One way or another I will free my mother from your grasp and I will put an end to you once and for all.'

Miles away on Earth, Bardock winced as he saw a vision of his son, trapped and wounded, and yet also displaying the burning courage of a saiya-jin warrior as he faced a tall grey-skinned being in a long robe.  The being was one of incredible strength.  "Kakarot," whispered Bardock, "I know you are alive…"

"Bardock, you allright?" Kuririn asked, hearing the saiya-jin talking to himself as they landed at Kami's palace.  With them they had brought a bag of sensu and Bardock's strength was fully restored.  

Bardock turned and looked down upon the short human.  "I'm fine, but there is something you must know about me.  I can see visions…"

"Visions?" the former monk enquired, "What do you mean?"

"Kuririn," began Bardock with a sigh, "Long ago an alien cursed me with this gift so I could see the death of my people like he had to see his when we saiya-jin destroyed his civilization..  But what I do not understand is why I did not die.  When I met my youngest son, Kakarot, I thought that perhaps I was given a second chance to make up for all those who I killed.  How foolish thinking is that?  My son has been taken away from me again and the Kaio-Sama said that I may have some ties with who did it."  He bowed his head as a few tears escaped from his eyelids.

Kuririn smiled and patted Bardock on the back.  "Hey you still might get that chance, Bardock," he reassured, "And don't be so hard on yourself."

Before the saiya-jin could answer, both he and the short human were greeted by a tall being with smooth green skin.  He wore a weighted purple outfit with a blue sash at the waist.  His shoulders were nearly hidden by a white cape and a white turban covered his head.  He was none other than Piccolo.  

Bardock studied Piccolo.  "A namek!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed," Piccolo murmured, "And I see that you are Bardock, Goku's father."

"Hey Piccolo, have Gohan and the others arrived?" Kuririn asked with concern.

The namek nodded and replied, "Yes and he filled us in with everything.  I also have some news for you concerning those beings who kidnapped Goku."

Several hours had past since Goku had been transferred to his new cell.  He awoke with a start as one of the ruddy aliens poked him in the side with a prod.  He winced as he sat up and discovered they had brought him some food and drink.  

"Come on and get your dinner, monkey!" one of them jeered, poking at Goku's bruised ribcage.  

The saiya-jin grunted as he shifted himself over to find a plate of some kind of roasted meat and a mug of water.  He picked up the meat and sniffed it cautiously, as if expecting to find it poisoned.  He took a small bite and found that the meat lacked flavour.  However, he finished it off until the bone was cleaned dry.  As soon as he finished the rest of his water, Goku looked up to see the green-skinned alien approaching.

"Lord Ekoc has given me orders to keep watch over the saiya-jin," he told the ruddy beings, "And he wishes you three to practice with the gladiator's."  

Goku watched the ruddy-skinned aliens depart and then turned to the green-skinned one.  He pondered over this being and why he called himself an ally.

'I am your friend,' He reassured Goku telepathically, 'and I am a friend of your mother's.  My name is Notpil.  I am a kannasa-jin, which is why I can speak to you this way.  You have wanted answers, and I will give them to you for Eixom.  It is too dangerous for her to tell you herself, for Ekoc has her under close watch as he does you.'

'I believe you,' Goku answered, 'but why are you betraying your lord.  By your garb, I've guessed that you are one of his right-hand men.'

'Yes, that is true,' replied Noptil, 'however, I ma not as loyal as I seem.  I have seen what he has done to your mother all these years and what he done to other peoples.  Now listen more and speak less until I've finished what I am about to tell you, Sbarq.'

'I understand,' said Goku.

'Ekoc came to your planet in search of what you call the dragon balls,' Noptil began, 'He also sensed several ki of immensity and sent Lady Sipep and Etirps out to find one of them.  Meanwhile, I and Eixom were sent to gather the dragon balls.  What Ekoc did not know was that we had made our own plans to make wishes.  Your mother told me about how strong your people were and also told me about her mate and how he always managed to overcome one thing after another.  Together we gathered the balls and summoned the dragon.  To keep Sipep and Etirps from discovering what we had done, I struggled to control their minds, which was not an easy task.  Your mother then wished that her mate had survived the destruction of Vegeta and that he were somewhere on the planet.'

'Ah!' blurted Goku with amazement, 'But I take it my mother wasn't specific in the location?  My son found my father, wounded and very much alive.  The wishes my mother made transported him through a time loop to our present.'

'Indeed,' Noptil added in agreement, 'we almost thought the legend of the wishes were false, until Sipep and Etirps brought you aboard the ship.  Your mother would have mistaken you for your father, if it has not been for your scent.  You see, even after thirty-five years, a saiya-jin would still recognize her mate.  She told me that your people are monogamous, and therefore have a special scent in which distinguishes a mate from another saiya-jin.'

'What will Ekoc do now?' Goku asked, concerned, 'I can sense that we are still in Earth's orbit.'

Noptil sighed, 'He is making preparations for another expedition to find the others with the high ki.  He wants to find out if they are saiya-jin like you.  If he finds them, he will do to them as he has done to you.  You are no more than an animal in his eyes-a valuable animal who he wishes to breed to preserve your race to do his will.  Sbarq, if you have any offspring on Earth, they are in danger.'  Noptil remained silent for a moment and then winced.

'What's wrong?' Goku enquired, instinctively sensing that something was wrong.

'It's Eixom,' he said, 'Ekoc's taking her to the pits…He's going to questioning her…but how could he know…?

'I want to stop Ekoc!' the saiya-jin growled, 'He has no right!  I believe what you have told me is true.  Please set me free and I will put a stop to Ekoc's pirating.  Please…'

'Sbarq, do you know what you are asking?  You're weak from your injuries…'

'I know, but I'm still able to fight.  If you remove this collar from my neck I will be able to show Ekoc what a super saiya-jin can do.'

'Allright then,' Noptil replied, 'Now brace yourself, Sbarq,' this is going to hurt.'

Goku winced as Noptil took a hold on the collar.  He would feel pain tremor through him, but it was worth it to be free.  The collar snapped in two, leaving Noptil's flowing with blood.  Goku broke out of his shackles and turned to Noptil.

'Don't worry about me," he told the saiya-jin, 'Go to your mother…'

Deep in The Pits, Ekoc stood before Turnipi, bloodied and beaten.  "You miserable bitch!" he screamed, "I cannot kill you, but I will beat you until you tell me why the male saiya-jin carries your genes.  I cannot breed you with him now unless I want weak inbreds!"

"I-It's…a….mistake," Turnipi pleaded pitifully.

Ekoc grabbed the saiya-jin female by her neck and threw her against a wall.  "You are a very bad liar," he said in a hissed whisper, "Nomatter though.  I've sent Sipep and Etirps back down to the planet.  There is at least two or three more beings with impressive kis.  If there are more saiya-jin, I will breed one of them with you instead.  And as for Sbarq, he is going to have an operation to remove part of his brain.  He is going to obey me one way or an-…"  Ekoc's words trailed off as he sensed a presence behind him that made his hair stand on end.  He turned around to behold a being with hair of fire and eyes of emerald.

"Picking on those weaker than you, Ekoc?" he asked, "I won't have it!"

"Sbarq!?" startled Ekoc, "What in the hell are you?"

Goku smirked, "A super saiya-jin."

The end of chapter seven.


	8. My Bones May Shatter, But My Heart Will ...

Generations-My Bones May Shatter, But My Heart Will Not!  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
"Just what news do you have, Piccolo?" asked Kuririn as the tall namek led him and Bardock to one of the overlooks. "Take a look here," Piccolo replied, pointing to Vegeta guarding over two extraterrestrials that Kuririn recognized as once as the ones who captured Goku. He also took notice that the saiya-jin prince was nursing numerous wounds on his face and arms.  
  
Vegeta turned and snorted. "So you're finally here. Take a look at what we caught, though the damn reptilian almost took me down." He smirked and had a look of pride in his eyes.  
  
Kuririn rolled his eyes at the arrogant saiya-jin and diverted his attention back to Bardock and Piccolo. "Those two are the ones who kidnapped Goku," he told them, "The female-she's some kind of a shape- shifter. She disguised herself as a human girl whose leg was caught in a trap. Goku set her free and then she bit him and he couldn't move. It was almost like how a spider paralyses its prey before it drinks its blood. Anyway. I went to help Goku, but her the big reptilian knocked me unconscious. That's all I know until Vegeta revived me."  
  
"I see," hissed Bardock, "Thank you for your information, Kuririn. Now let's see what these two have to say." He grabbed Sipep by her hair and glared at her with piercing black eyes and his tail became erect and bristled as his anger rose. "Tell me why you took my son and what your master intends to do with him!" he roared.  
  
Sipep spat at Bardock and said, "You may think you're the one in control, ass, but soon you'll be the one who will be the one in my position. Your son is very strong, but he has been unwilling to cooperate with his new master. Nomatter, for he'll be a new saiya-jin once my master is done with him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuririn asked furiously, "Goku would never harm this planet!"  
  
Before Sipep could answer him, Chichi ran out of nowhere and lunged on Etirps and assaulted him with many slaps to the face. "What did you do with my husband?" she demanded, "You had no right! I demand that you bring my Goku-Sa back this instant!"  
  
"Um…Chichi," sighed Kuririn, "I think you should back down so we can finish questioning them."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Chichi snorted, "Well, I'm not going anywhere until they return my husband!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Bardock roared at the top of his lungs. He picked Chichi up by her silk blouse and held her up until her face met his. "Look, I know you're upset, woman, but this could be a matter of life or death for my son- your husband. You're wasting valuable time with your rants. Please calm down so we can find out what they've done with Kakarot and figure out how we are to rescue him."  
  
Tears filled in the woman's eyes as she suddenly realized what peril her husband was in. "Gomen nasai," she whispered.  
  
Bardock softened and set her down gently. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "Chichi, I'm just frustrated with worry. Please understand that I would never hurt you, or my grandchildren. I only want to find my son." He then turned back to Sipep and said, "Now what were you saying about your master?"  
  
"My master is going to break your son's will and then have part of his brain removed. He will then have a chip put in its place that will control your son's will. He will be the first of my lord's pets to be put under the procedure."  
  
"Damn it!" growled Vegeta, "Think of how dangerous Kakarot would be under the control of another! He'd be nothing more than a puppet for that Ekoc!"  
  
Bardock lashed his tail in a fury and kicked at Sipep. "Is that everything? Why were you two sent back here?"  
  
"We discovered several beings with powerful ki," she answered, "However, we had no idea there were saiya-jin on this planet. When we brought Kakarot to M'Lord's ship he was more than pleased, for he has held captive a female of your species for thirty-five years. Though she is older than Kakarot, she is still young enough to bear offspring. M'Lord wanted to breed your son with her, but when our doctors examined some of your son's blood samples and compared them with hers. They are too closely related to produce healthy offspring, so M'Lord sent us to see if there were more saiya-jin males and capture him."  
  
Vegeta winced, "I can vouch for that! Those damn bakas nearly captured me and would have done do if Gohan the namek hadn't have shown up when they did."  
  
"You said the female saiya-jin was related to my son?" Bardock pondered. Then slowly a vision of **her** came into his mind. He remembered her long spiky black hair, her soft pale brown skin and her slender tail. She was Turnipi, Bardock's mate for life. But no! She must have blown up with Vegeta…or possibly she did not? What if her crew had not returned before the destruction? Bardock glared at Sipep and demanded, "Do you know the name of the female saiya-jin?"  
  
"Yes," Sipep answered, and obviously getting annoyed with the questions, "M'lord calls her Eixom, but her original saiya-jin name is Turnipi. My father caught her and her crew. All the males were executed, but she was allowed to live. M'lord would not have killed the males if he would had known your species were to become all but extinct."  
  
'No!' thought Bardock, 'Turnipi! You've been alive all this time, but as a prisoner to some space pirate? Damn him! Damn him for everything! But wait…Kakarot being captured by the Lord Ekoc…there is a connection. Turnipi, you must be the one who brought me here, because there is too great a connection in all this to be a mere coincidence. Turnipi…Kakarot…I promise…I promise I'll come and free you very soon.' He then sank to his knees and gave out a cry of pain mixed with anger.  
  
"Bardock, you allright?" Kuririn asked, approaching the saiya-jin. He reached out to place his hand on Bardock's shoulder when the saiya-jin grabbed his arm and shook his head.  
  
"I'll be fine, Kuririn," Bardock whispered, "It's just that the female saiya-jin they mention is my mate. Not only am I faced with rescuing Kakarot, but Turnipi as well."  
  
The former monk was flabbergasted, but he knew the saiya-jin was speaking the truth. "Well, how can we go after them?"  
  
"We can take their craft to Ekoc's ship," Gohan answered as he landed in front of Bardock. "I went out looking around the location we helped Vegeta and I found their shuttle."  
  
"Excellent Gohan!" the older saiya-jin exclaimed with uttermost approval, and turned around to Sipep and Etirps, "We'll take these two along for the ride rather than killing them."  
  
Piccolo stared down at Bardock and said, "I'm sure you're very aware of the risks you are taking, and I have a bad feeling about this, but we cannot allow Goku to suffer for the rest of his life as the slave for an evil. Good luck all of you. I will not be joining you. I believe it best that I stay here and look after Chichi and Goten in case more unexpected visitors decide to show up.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku approached Ekoc. "I pity you!" he lashed, "I wish there were none like you in the universe that gain pleasure in dominating the weak as if they were no more than insects! Listen to me, Ekoc, I told you one way or another I would get free and stop you!"  
  
'So you are a super saiya-jin after all, Sbarq?' thought Ekoc, 'But your movement is slow for someone with your strength. I can sense every step you take must be very painful. You survived being flogged and yet your stubborn will keeps you going. I like that. Yes, I like that very much, but you are far too dangerous as you are now. But very soon you'll submit to me.'  
  
Turnipi felt blood dripping from a cut in her forehead. She looked up and gasped to see her son free and facing Ekoc. But what was more surprising was his golden hair and his emerald eyes. "K-Kakarot…?" she called out in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Goku turned to his mother and smiled. His emerald eyes became soft and gentle as he gazed upon her. But then he turned his attention back to Ekoc and growled. He had had enough of the bastard and gathered some energy. A flame surrounded the super saiya-jin as his ki skyrocketed. He knew his wounds were serious, but his mother came first. He drew his hands back slowly and shouted, "KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A blue sphere of energy was sent towards the space pirate.  
  
Ekoc tried to dodge, but the blast struck his side and caused him to fall to his knees. "Damn you, monkey!" he hissed. "Do you take pleasure in pissing me off or are you just plain stupid?" Standing up, Ekoc yelled as his ki energy skyrocketed far above Goku's SSJ2. His muscles increased immensely and as his black skin was replaced with fur. The pupils in his eyes became thin slits.  
  
'Oh no!' thought Goku, 'His ki is so far above mine and I haven't the strength to transform into SSJ3. I've got to do something…"  
  
'You're waiting for me to strike, Sbarq, I can sense your sudden fear,' Ekoc told himself in his mind as he studied the saiya-jin's movement, 'But let's see how you react to my little surprise instead!' Slowly, a sneer formed on his black face and he turned to Turnipi and then turned back to Goku. He made a noise that resembled a combination of a whistle and a hiss.  
  
Turnipi suddenly gasped as if reliving some dark memory of the past. One thing she learned about Ekoc was that he was more than capable for fighting for himself, but he was also proud. Why bother messing up his face when he had lackeys to do the dirty work for him. Turnipi went to call out to her son when Ekoc grabbed her by the throat. "One more word out of you and you'll find out what life's like being a mute!"  
  
Goku's narrowed at Ekoc like two emerald darts. "Don't you dar- RRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHH! " he screamed. A surge of energy struck his body, sending him into a violent seizure. He fought hard for control against the pain. His feet stepped forward despite them being as if led weights had been tied to them. Little did he know that Ekoc had summoned ten of the ruddy-skinned aliens. They were known as kcor-jin. What they lacked in intelligence they made up in strength and numbers. They closed in on Goku as he struggled to get to Ekoc. Normally, they wouldn't have stood a chance against him, but the collar, the whipping, the abuse and the super saiya-jin form had all taken their toll on his body. The kcor-jin injected him in the back of his neck with a tranquilliser. Goku managed to grasp his mother's hand before crashing to the ground from severe pain and exhaustion. The saiya-jin panted and closed his eyes.  
  
Tears flowed from Turnipi, his hand she still clasped. She too was injected with tranquilliser and fell unconscious.  
  
"Damned saiya-jins," Ekoc hissed, reverting back to his normal form. He motioned for three kcor-jin and ordered them to take Turnipi back to her cell. "From now on she will be forbidden from going as she pleases. I want another three of you to seek out all the conspirators and execute them on the spot! The rest of you will take Sbarq to the infirmary for surgery."  
  
A short while later Ekoc entered into the operating room where he found Goku strapped down to a metal platform. One physician treated the saiya- jin's hurts while two more carefully taking measurements of his skull. They paused their work and bowed to their lord. Ekoc walked over to the unconscious Goku and glared down at his innocent face. "How long will it take?" he asked.  
  
"Two hours at the most, M'Lord," a physician replied. "It will be a difficult procedure to remove the sections of his cerebrum without running the risk of making him a permanent vegetable. We'll attach the artificial cerebrum in its place, which will give our friend here a new identity and memory."  
  
"I'm going to my chambers," Ekoc told them and turned away, "But I'd advise you not to turn the saiya-jin into a vegetable if you value your life. I have special plane for him."  
  
The end of chapter 8.  
  
Next: A Race Against Time! 


	9. A Race Against Time!

Generations-A Race Against Time  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei, Ocean and FUNImation.  
  
Goten ran as fast as his short legs would allow him towards Bardock. The chibi tackled the saiya-jin at his waist and hugged tightly. "Grandpa…" he whimpered.  
  
Bardock knelt down in front his small grandchild and tilted his face upward so that their eyes met. "Why do you cry, Goten? Remember that we talked about being a strong saiya-jin warrior?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want them to take you away like they did Otousan. Please find him," whispered Goten.  
  
"Quiet now!" Bardock snapped firmly. He lifted the boy into his large arms and embraced him tightly. "Goten, my grandson, I swear that I will do whatever I can to return your father. Now be very brave for me and look after your mother."  
  
"Hai Ojiisan," Goten replied as he was set down by Bardock, "I love you."  
  
A smile formed across the older saiya-jin's face. "I love you too, Goten. Nomatter what happens, know that I am always a part of you. You carry my blood and you will pass it on to your own children." As Bardock turned away from his grandson, he felt a chilled sensation creep up his spine. He saw an image of a tall male saiya-jin, weak and injured, being drained of what little strength remained in him and bound in cords as if he were a wild animal. His captors were carrying him away on a stretcher. To an Infirmary or to a cell, he couldn't tell.  
  
"Bardock, you in there?" Kuririn asked, taking notice of the spaced-out saiya-jin.  
  
"Kakarot! Damn them all!" Bardock hissed in his trance. His then threw his head back and bellowed out with anguish. His eyes flickered emerald and his hair and tail flew up into a golden flame.  
  
"What in the hell has gotten into him?" Vegeta asked, pointing to the super saiya-jin.  
  
"Grandfather!" Gohan called out, "Can you hear me? Please snap out of it."  
  
Bardock sank to his knees and panted. He looked up at the surprised faces and said, "It's Kakarot…they're hurting him! I felt his pain…he's frightened like an animal in an iron trap…they robbed him of his energy and taking him away…"  
  
"Don't play dumb, for you know where the are taking him!" Sipep lashed.  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta roared at her. He has been appointed to the duty of guard over the two captives.  
  
"I'm allright now," Bardock grunted and stood up, "But we'd better leave at once. There's no telling how much time is left."  
  
A short time passed when Gohan brought them the craft he had found. He led them inside to small circular room filled with curiously floating orbs and monitors. "I figured out that the orbs operate the ship," he explained, "But they are touch sensitive, meaning they are coded to read a certain person's fingerprints."  
  
"Really now," remarked Bardock. He looked down upon Sipep and smirked. "Well, looks like we chose wisely to bring you along. Cooperate and we may let you live."  
  
The shape-shifter glared up at the saiya-jin. "You might as kill me now, either way I'm as good as dead. There is only one punishment for failing Ekoc and that is death."  
  
"Is that so?" Bardock asked, "Sipep, if that is your name, please cooperate and help me rescue my son and my mate. If you give me that then we will make sure you live."  
  
"How do I know that I can trust you, saiya-jin?"  
  
"Because I know what it's like have served someone as you do."  
  
"Allright! Free my hands and I will launch the ship!"  
  
Everyone looked at Bardock. Could they trust Sipep? What if she turned on them? However, they were in no position to argue any longer and needed what precious little time was left to find Goku. It might already be too late, but the Dragon Balls could be used later if need be. The cords were cut.  
  
Sipep stood up and laughed. "That's much better!" she announced.  
  
"Ahem!" Bardock narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Fine," she snorted as she rested her hand upon a sphere. It glowed.  
  
"Name your destination," a voice asked from the computer.  
  
"Launching dock R34 of the ship, Romor."  
  
"Affirmative," the voice responded, "We will arrive in five minutes."  
  
…………………………………………………………  
  
"Sipep has returned," reported a kcor-jin, "Her mission must have been successful. I can sense several impressive ki."  
  
"Let's see what monkeys she's brought us this time," another laughed, "I hope they're more fun that the first one."  
  
The front hatch opened and Sipep stepped off of a ramp with Bardock and Vegeta's hands tied. "Two male saiya-jin's for his lordship."  
  
As the two kcor-jin approached, Bardock shouted, "Now!" He and Vegeta slipped out of their ropes easily and tackled the Kcor-jin to the ground.  
  
"The human and I will take care of these louts while you find, Kakarot," the prince growled as his blood danced with the excitement of the fight.  
  
Bardock bowed to him. "Thank you, my prince."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Never mind that now. Go and get your woman and brat!"  
  
…………………………………………………………  
  
"Welcome Lord," a physician greeted upon Ekoc entering the infirmary.  
  
"Don't bother me with salutations," he answered, "I want the results on Sbarq's operation. It'd better be to my liking or I shall rip out your heart!"  
  
The physician bowed and said, "It was a complete success. The saiya-jin showed signs of normal brain activity almost immediately. He was then transported to the rejuvenation tank for healing. Would you like to see him now?"  
  
"Yes, I think I most certainly would."  
  
Goku was submerged in a ten-foot tank. His clothing had been removed and he was fastened down with tubes and an oxygen mask. His black hair had already grown back, hiding his scar. His eyes fluttered open. He narrowed them as he began to struggle.  
  
"Awww. Does the wild monkey want out of his cage?" jeered the physician. He ran his hand over an orb. The tank was then drained and opened.  
  
The saiya-jin spat off his oxygen mask and growled. "Get me out of these things!" he ordered.  
  
Ekoc beamed with uttermost joy. He knew his experiment had succeeded and now he had Kakarot under his control. He stood before the saiya-jin and asked, "How do you feel, Sbarq?"  
  
"I feel the urge for a fight, Master," he answered, "I'm afraid the last assignment you've given me just wasn't enough."  
  
"All in good time, Sbarq," Ekoc smiled, "First you should have some food and rest."  
  
…………………………………………………………  
  
"Where are we?" Gohan asked as Etirps led them through a suite with scarlet and black canopies and pillows.  
  
"These are Ekoc's quarters," he whispered, "Down this corridor is where he keeps the most valuable of his trophies." They approached a row of lavish cells with polished bars. Eritps paused and sniffed about the room. "There are no guards," he said, "I'll stay here and keep watch."  
  
Gohan and Bardock looked around at the cells. All were empty, save for the last one. There they found a female saiya-jin beaten and in shackles. She looked up at them and paled at the sight of Bardock.  
  
"Turnipi!" he exclaimed in a whisper. Anger burned inside of him at the sight of his poor mate. Though still young by saiya-jin reckoning, her spirit was worn far beyond her age. Bardock tore through the bars and knelt down beside his mate. He rubbed his nose through her matted black hair and wrapped his tail around hers.  
  
Turnipi wept in her mate's arms. "I'm not dreaming am I?" she whimpered.  
  
"No, I'm really here," Bardock soothed, "And this is Gohan, your eldest grandson."  
  
The female saiya-jin lifted her head slightly to gaze upon the youth. She trembled and closed her eyes.  
  
"Grandfather, is she allright?" Gohan asked with concern.  
  
Bardock shook his head as he broke Turnipi's shackles. "She's been wounded and in shock. Gohan. We'll give her a senzu and…"  
  
"Not so fast!" a voice ordered. The voice was all too familiar to the saiya-jins and yet somehow different. A figure clad in black and red garb stepped forward. Behind him were the bodies of Sipep and Etirps, their necks snapped. The figure narrowed his eyes at Bardock and Gohan. "You are under arrest by orders of my master, Ekoc."  
  
Gohan gasped at the figure's wild black hair. "Otousan!" he cried out in anguish.  
  
The saiya-jin gave no recognition to his son. He took him by the arms and kneed him in the stomach. "I am Sbarq, one of Ekoc's elite! I have no son!"  
  
Bardock shook his head in refusal to believe that Sbarq was his son. He held his head low as tears flowed freely from his eyes. "Kakarot, the son who I loved is dead…."  
  
Next: Sacrifice Of Love 


	10. Sacrifice Of Love

Generations-Sacrifice of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei, Ocean and FUNimation.  
  
"Man how many of those things did we kill?" Kuririn asked, following Vegeta down a series of corridors. They had fought there way through a good number of Ekoc's kcor-jin and now went in pursuit of Goku.  
  
"I didn't keep count," smirked Vegeta, "They weren't that strong, but I can see why Kakarot had some problems with them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The prince narrowed his eyes. "That shape-shifter said they placed a collar around Kakarot's neck that sends a shock of your own energy against yourself should you try to remove it. If that were the case then even Kakarot would have been helpless. He may have risked killing himself if he dared to become super saiya-jin I'd warrant."  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Indeed human," Vegeta grunted, "We're close. I can sense Kakarot. Bardock and Gohan are with him."  
  
Kuririn sighed with relief. "Great! That must mean they got to Goku in time."  
  
"Yes, now shut up! The more we talk the more we increase the chances of giving ourselves away!"  
  
The former monk nodded and followed in silence. He looked around as they entered into Ekoc's quarters. The polished black marble floor reflected almost like a mirror. Scarlet and black canopies draped over a series of cells. There they beheld four beings. A male holding a female saiya-jin in his arms while two other males were locked together on the floor. They were Gohan and Goku.  
  
"What in the hell is going on here?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Kuririn blinked with confusion. Why were Gohan and his best friend fighting each other as if they were enemies? Goku wouldn't do that unless.! "Goku, stop it!" he called out, though he knew it was in vain.  
  
Turnipi stirred in her mate's arms. "Bardock," she whispered, "Kakarot's not who he seems."  
  
"I know," he murmured, "It's too late."  
  
"No!" growled Turnipi, "Listen to me, Bardock! That is still our son over there. Ekoc tortured him and tried to break him, but he steadfastly refused to submit. We cannot abandon him. I can still feel him inside."  
  
Bardock's black eyes stared with surprise down at his mate. He sensed a change come over her as she talked about their son. He smiled and held her against his frame. 'Heh Ekoc,' he thought, 'I guess you failed! You failed in taming your wild saiya-jins.'  
  
Goku pinned Gohan down and grabbed his neck. "Bloody fool!" he sneered, "I cannot kill you by the bidding of my master, but I can make you wish you were never born. I suggest you give up if you don't want the real fun to begin. His fingernails sank into the soft flesh of his son's neck, causing blood to flow.  
  
"Otousan." Gohan whispered as tears flowed, "I know you're in there. P- Please.try and fight it. You're too strong you them to control."  
  
"I told you, bastard, I am not your father!" the other saiya-jin roared, his right arm swinging down like a steel beam and striking Gohan against the left side of his face repeatedly. Eyes burning like two black coals on a fire, teeth gleaming like the full moon.  
  
"Damn it, Gohan!" Vegeta snarled as he turned super saiya-jin, "Can't you see he doesn't know why you are nor any of us? He's too dangerous the way he is!"  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes. "NO!" he screamed, "I'm not going to kill my father! He;s never forsaken me and I'm not about to forsake him!" Wincing, he looked into Goku's eyes and whispered, "Father.remember the fight against Cell.I was so afraid.You.gave your life for me.Died for me.and encouraged me to save Earth.remember.remember?"  
  
That moment as if some other force were at work, Goku suddenly released his hold and sat back on his knees with his head buried in his hands. "Gohan." he whispered, "I.it hurts.they put something in my head.making it hard to control.as if I have another memory."  
  
Gohan cradled his father. "Dad, stay with us. Those guys did terrible things to you, but they couldn't break you. You're Son Goku the Earthling and not Sbarq the slave."  
  
Bardock eased Turnipi on the ground. "Can you walk?" he asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
Bardock nodded and slowly approached his son. "Kakarot," he murmured, "You know who I am, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," he replied in whisper, "You are my father, Bardock. No! I have no father! My family was destroyed on Vegeta! Ekoc took me in and trained me as if I were his own son. He is my father!"  
  
Bardock's eyes narrowed to the point they became narrow black slits. "DAMN IT! KAKAROT, FIGHT IT!" he roared, "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? DO YOU WANT TO REMAIN UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF THIS MEGOLAMANIAC? FREEZA KILLED OUR PEOPLE AND FORCED THE LAST OF THE SURVIVORS INTO BEING HIS INSIGNIFIGANT SWINE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT FOR YOU AND FOR THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY? WELL, IS IT?"  
  
"NO!" Goku screamed, "FATHER." He held his head in pain and kicked around like an animal gone mad. The pain he felt was a result of his fighting for control. As a result, the chip embedded in his cerebrum had malfunctioned.  
  
Vegeta blinked and powered down. "Kakarot! What's wrong with him?"  
  
"It's the chip," explained Turnipi, "There must be a flaw in its program. Ekoc has been experimenting with such technology, but he never officially tested it on a living being until now."  
  
"How do you know?" Kuririn blinked.  
  
"Because I am his mother," she answered, "Our bonds with our children are strong."  
  
Goku collapsed onto the floor with exhaustion. He panted heavily and his skin was hot to the touch and caked in sweat. "Otousan," he whimpered, "Please make it go away. Can't move and my body feels like it's on fire."  
  
Bardock held the injured saiya-jin close to him. He gazed down upon the face of his son. His own flesh and blood and not the saiya-jin Ekoc tried to make into. He had his son back, but he also knew Ekoc was coming. 'You bastard!' he thought, 'you sensed us now and you're coming. You locked up my mate and tortured my son. You're no better than Freeza! I failed to save my people, but I won't fail to save Kakarot again!'  
  
Kuririn placed his hand across Goku's forehead. "Goku! Oh kami, his body temperature is rising!" He opened a pouch hanging from his belt and took out a senzu. "Eat this, Goku."  
  
The saiya-jin complied and painfully swallowed the bean. He felt the pain lessen a bit, but his fever remained. "No good," he whispered, "Kuririn.senzu is no good with the chip in me." He then closed his eyes passed out.  
  
"KAKAROT!" Bardock cried out, shaking his son's limp body, "KAKAROT!!!"  
  
Gohan shook with the realization of his father dying. He turned to Vegeta. "Can Bulma remove the chip?"  
  
"Perhaps, but that depends on how long Kakarot can hold out. Judging by his chi I would say he may hold out at least another thirty minutes before his body broils him alive."  
  
"But how are we going to get Goku past Ekoc?" Kuririn stammered, eying the corridor.  
  
Eyes closed, Bardock drew out a deep breath and announced, "I've thought about this in the short amount of time we've had and I see only one option."  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Bardock, are you saying what I think you are?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So you knew?"  
  
"Yes, my Prince. We'll see if the legends are true after all. Either way I have signed my own death warrant."  
  
"Bardock you can't!" Turnipi growled, clutching her mate's shirt.  
  
Bardock gently bit her neck and murmured, "Turnipi, I'm sorry it has to be this way. Don't be sad. It's because of you I've gotten a second chance to be with Kakarot and to repent for the wrong I've done. Now it is your turn to do the same. I need you to look after our son, for I know he is going to need you."  
  
Tears flowed as Turnipi nuzzled her mate's shoulder. "Hai. My love, I will do as you ask. May we see each other again some day."  
  
"We will, Turnipi. I wish things would have worked out differently, but alas not everything goes how we would want them to go." Bardock then turned towards the other Z senshi and told them, "My son will die unless you leave right now. Ekoc knows we're here so he'll try to make sure none of you get away. That is why I shan't be returning to Earth. I want all of you to run and don't look back. Make your way to the landing docks and no questions."  
  
Kuririn dared to take a step forward. "B-But."  
  
"I SAID NO QUESTIONS!" Bardock roared, "GO NOW!"  
  
"Come," Vegeta told the former monk, "It won't help Kakarot any if we all die."  
  
Gohan felt reluctant as he lifted his unconscious father into his arms. He was as pale as a midnight ghost and yet his body felt as if it were ablaze with fire. His hands gripped the saiya-jin protectively and he took one last look at his grandfather. He felt a great sense of pride and love toward the older saiya-jin.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bardock went out before the others. He walked through the corridors, drawing closer to the immense ki of Ekoc. 'That's right, you son of a bitch,' he thought, 'I'm coming for you! Your days are over with just one flick of a saiya-jin's tail.'  
  
"Lord, there's Sbarq!" a Kcor-jin pointed, "but I don't see anyone else with him."  
  
The saiya-jin smirked and unfolded his tail from his waist and waved it around.  
  
Ekoc's eyes narrowed. "Damn baka! That's not Sbarq! The resemblance is uncanny, but this one has a tail and Sbarq did not! Who are you, saiya- jin?"  
  
"I am Bardock," he replied, "And so you are Ekoc I take it?"  
  
"Where are my saiya-jins?"  
  
"My mate and son? Oh I would say their escaping in one of your pods right now."  
  
"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
Bardock laughed. "Funny isn't it that you've held captive a female saiya- jin for thirty-five years and yet you don't know much about us. Allow me to teach you a few tricks." The saiya-jin's ki rose as his black hair flickered with gold and whipped up into a series of golden spikes. His eyes shimmered like polished emeralds in sunlight.  
  
The space lord glared at the super saiya-jin with enmity. "Sire of Sbarq or not, you shall pay saiya-jin. Once I've dealt with you I will recapture my saiya-jins and destroy your planet like Freeza destroyed Vegeta!"  
  
"I think not," Bardock snickered, "And I'll tell you why."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The full moon gives off rays that we saiya-jins absorb through our eyes, whick in turn sends off a reaction in out tail glands and thus enabling us to transform into the oozaru ape." Bardock walked towards the Earth and continued, "According to our legends a saiya-jin that has reached the level of a super saiya-jin can transform into another more powerful form of oozaru by looking at a planet in its full stage. Like the Earth here, so blue and beautiful."  
  
Bardock's emerald eyes flickered blue to white. His muscles increased with his size and his clothing ripped away as his skin was replaced with golden fur. Bardock now towered over Ekoc as if he were a toy. He bellowed and beat his chest in primal rage. He could recall not who he was nor feel anything save the urge to destroy everything around him. He tore through the ship like scissors cutting paper. All those aboard cried out with anguish. The ship and all on board exploded into oblivion. A lone saiya- jin who once killed many gave up his own meaningless life for his only surviving son and an unimportant blue planet.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hours later Gohan met with Bulma outside the Capsule Corporation infirmary. Krillin and Vegeta went to Kami's Palace to fetch Chichi and break the news to her about her husband's rescue. Gohan sighed and asked, "How is my father?"  
  
Bulma took off her latex glove and replied, "He made it through surgery, but iit may be days before he regains consciousness. I ran some tests on that chip they embedded into his brain. My guess is that though he tried, Ekoc couldn't fully control Son's memory. Goku was half himself and half that other identify, which resulted in a malfunction. His body couldn't take all that and went to war with itself, resulting in the fever. In other words his body was rejecting the foreign object. Though he's one lucky saiya-jin to be alive, Gohan, though I feel sorry for what Son-Kun had to go through."  
  
"Hai. But we wouldn't have rescued Otousan if it hadn't been for my grandfather."  
  
"I wish I could have met him," Bulma sighed, "He must have loved Son-Kun very much."  
  
A slight smile formed on Gohan's face. "He was. Bulma, may I see my father?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Gohan found his father lying on a bed and hooked up to an IV, a heart monitor and a odd contraption that had been placed over his bandaged head.  
  
"That's to help heal Son-Kun's injury," Bulma explained.  
  
Gohan had no time to respond, for his mother at that instant came barging into the room. She gasped and went pale at the sight of her husband. Goten on the other hand attacked his older brother.  
  
"How could you let grandpa die?" he wailed, "How could you let them hurt Daddy? It's all your fault! I hate you, Gohan! I hate you!"  
  
"It's not his fault," a feminine voice growled softly. It belonged to Turnipi. Though the senzu had healed her, they suggested she rest, but she wouldn't allow it. She wanted to guard her son as if he were still a tiny babe. She gazed down at little Goten. "Who is that?" Chichi demanded, not liking the way this strange woman was eyeing her family.  
  
"I am Turnipi, the mother of the saiya-jin who lies there unconscious."  
  
"He's my husband!"  
  
The female saiya-jin's eyebrows raised, "Ah. So you are my son's mate? He chose well."  
  
Chichi wasn't sure what to think about Turnipi besides being another mouth to feed, however, her compliment was welcome.  
  
Gohan hugged his small sibling. "Goten, you got to listen to me. Our ojiisan gave his life to save father and our grandmother."  
  
"I DON'T WANT HER!" he screamed, "I WANT GRANDPA!!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Two weeks later, Chichi finally succeeded with getting Goten to sleep, She kissed his white forehead and went check on her husband. She found Turnipi at his bedside like a guarding dog.  
  
The saiya-jin lookd up at her son's mate and invited her to have a seat beside her.  
  
Chichi complied and held one of Goku's hands. "My poor Goku-Sa," she wept. His fingers twitched.  
  
"Why are you crying, Chichi?" he murmured weakly. His eyes fluttered open to a blurry world and his head was wrapped up in something white and itchy.  
  
"Sweetheart," whispered and kissed her husband's hand, "You're awake! Are you hungry or thirsty?"  
  
Goku blinked as he propped himself up with his arms. He thought maybe he'd woken up after a nightmare, but as he saw his mother he knew it had all been real. Goku frowned and hugged Chichi tightly to his chest. "I thought I would never see you again. Oh Chichi, it was horrible! I tried so hard and yet I couldn't stop them." He broke doan and began to sob like a child.  
  
"Honey, everything's allright," Chichi reassured him, "You're safe now and all that matters is you're back home thanks to your father."  
  
"Is he resting?" Goku enquired, but he felt a cold chill and sensed something wasn't quite right. His eyes pleased to Chichi to say yes. "No Goku-Sa," soothed his wife, "Honey, you've been through so much so why not get some more sleep?"  
  
"Chichi!" Goku stammered as he clutched at her, "Please tell me where my father is! Please tell me he's allright!"  
  
"He's dead, Kakarot," Turnipi whispered.  
  
The male saiya-jin's eyes widened like saucers. He looked at both women and shook his head with denial. "NO! DON'T LIE TO ME!" In truth, he was lying to himself. He knew they had to be telling the truth. His heart felt like a knife had been plunged through it as he cried out in anguish. Son Goku the saiya-jin had not only lost his father, but dome of his own innocence and pride to humiliation and sorrow. He jumped oyt of bed and ran to an opened window and howled out into the night air his pain.  
  
The end of chapter ten.  
  
Next: It shall never be the same, but I shall never be the same. 


	11. It shall never be the same, for I shall ...

Whooh boy! This story's hard to write. It will be coming to a close with chapter 12. In the future I'm going to rewrite this story to correct any errors. Thanks for reading!  
  
Generations-It shall never be the same, for I shall never be the same  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z is property of Akita Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei, Ocean and FUNimation.  
  
Goku roused to the gentle touch of Chichi's hand stroking along his bare back. A shiver ran down his spine as he realized she was studying the long scars left by the whips. He sat up and looked at her without saying a word, he didn't have to. But he permitted her to pull him close.  
  
"Please talk to me, Goku-sa," she begged. For weeks Goku stayed inside, away from everyone and never saying a word. Though they worried about Goku, they couldn't blame his behaviour.  
  
The saiya-jin winced and felt along the few bandages that remained wrapped around his head. He looked at Chichi with pleading eyes and then pointed to a bottle of pills.  
  
She nodded and gave him two pills and a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Tears streamed from Chichi's eyes to hear her husband's voice. She made him lean against her as she smoothed his black hair.  
  
Goku closed his eyes. "Chichi, I can see myself how I was before all of this. I try to reach out, but I can never grasp my innocence. I'll never again be the same Goku you all know and love."  
  
"You'll always be Son Goku," she whispered in reply, "No one can ever take that from you."  
  
"No!" he growled with anger and frustration, "Look at me! I have nightmares about Ekoc! I couldn't escape from them! It cost me my own father to be rescued, well at least my body. I died back there, Chichi! I'm no longer pure." He backed her away with a hand and turned his head. "Please say no more or go away."  
  
Chichi stood like a statue, in shock. The saiya-jin she saw there looked and sounded like her husband, but he acted like someone who was afraid to even look at her. Was it fear or was it shame? Chichi couldn't decide. She knew Goku had been unable to stop an enemy in the past, but this was different-for he had always helped. This time he couldn't help even though he tried. Also, he had never before been held captive and treated like a beast. She contemplated on what to do with him. He was emotionally unstable and would be for some time. But still he couldn't waist away in bed like this. Taking in a breath, Chichi reached out toward him and suggested, "Goku-sa, why don't you come down for some dinner. You're well enough to get up and your mother will be there.."  
  
"DIDN'T I ASK YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING MORE?" the saiya-jin roared as his hand clamped down on Chichi's upper arm with iron force. He met her now fearful eyes with his own weary, bloodshot ones. He heard his wife's voice, but all he could see was Ekoc. He raised his free fist, preparing to strike, when suddenly a something tackled him from behind. He released Chichi and winced as he was put back into a lock. "Let her go, Kakarot!" a quiet voice hissed. It was Turnipi.  
  
She allowed him to catch a whiff of her scent from a gland in her hair and started purring. "What you see is not your enemy," she whispered in his ear.  
  
It appeared Goku was beginning to calm down. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself so that his mother's hold was more like an embrace. Never before had he felt like this. True he could purr like any saiya-jin and had the same acute sense of smell, but he knew not that what his mother was actually doing. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Turnipi released her son and went to Chichi, who was seated on the floor rubbing her arm. The female saiya-jin sat down beside her and asked, "Are you injured?"  
  
"N-No," Chichi stammered, trying not to cry, "At least not physically. It's just a bruise."  
  
"You shouldn't come in here alone."  
  
"Why not? He's my husband and you come and go as you please!"  
  
"Yes you are his mate, but you are unfamiliar with saiya-jin ways. You do not know how to deal with him when he's experiencing these episodes."  
  
Chichi glared. "How dare you! I've known my Goku-sa longer than you have. So who are you to tell me what he needs?"  
  
Turnipi stared the human woman straight in the eye and explained, "Because I know what he's gone through. I was held captive for thirty-five years, but he had it worse than I did in only two days. And he would have killed you without realizing it. A saiya-jin cannot stand to have his pride ripped from him, nomatter how kind and gentle he is. He hears you allright, but all he can see and dream is the pain and anguish he felt. Kakarot, my son, helped me find myself again, but alas it may not be so fortunate for him. Chichi, I have no intention to be unkind, but it may be a very long time before he even has the courage to look upon you again."  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
"Because he thinks he's failed you and everyone he loves, and worse because he blames himself for losing Bardock. But really I am the one to blame for making the risk to be free again.I had no idea my own son would be dragged into this. I didn't even see him when he was born. Why? Because like my mate, I was captain of a crew of saiya-jin and it was either carry out Freeza's order or be killed along with Kakarot. Freeza was not merciful to even mere babies, especially saiya-jin babies."  
  
Chichi hugged the saiya-jin woman. "Don't speak like that. I wouldn't even have my Goku-Sa if it weren't for you. I also know what it's like to feel alone." She looked Turnipi's shaggy black main of hair (You must have wondered where Radditz got his from) and smiled, "Have you ever thought on a new style. My friend Bulma gave me a salon kit for Christmas last year."  
  
"Salon?" questioned Turnipi.  
  
Chichi clapped the side of her face. "You didn't places to groom yourselves on your home world?"  
  
"Of course we did," Turnipi answered, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well, come along. There's enough time before dinner's ready."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At the dinner table, Gohan ruffled his little brother's hair and said, "You still not feeling well, Squirt?"  
  
Goten nodded. "My tummy hurts. I also want Tousan."  
  
'I know, Goten. Father's been through a lot. But there's something you need to understand. Father still loves us, but right now he's sick in his mind."  
  
"Daddy's not crazy!" lashed the chibi.  
  
"No he isn't" Gohan explained, "But he's confused. He knows he's home, but all he can think about is being on that ship. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so. Tousan's trapped in a nightmare, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what it is, Goten."  
  
"Boys," Chichi called as she carried a pot of rice into the dining room, "Let's concentrate on eating for the time being. I know you want things to go back to normal, but for now I want to enjoy one meal without discussing your father."  
  
"Okay Okaasan," Gohan sighed. He then looked up and gasped as their grandmother came to the table.  
  
She was dressed in one of Chichi's old dresses-the one made from green silk with gold threads. Her hair was cut just above her waist and tied back with a green ribbon. "Obaasan?" questioned Gohan with a smile, "You look beautiful."  
  
Turnipi blushed slightly. "Thank you. It was your mother's idea." She curled her tail around her waist and looked down anxiously at Goten. He refused to get close to her since the night of Goku's rescue.  
  
Goten looked up at her with large eyes. "You look a lot like Tousan," he muttered.  
  
'Well I should," Turnipi chuckled softly, "And so do you. I also hear you are also a super saiya-jin, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
  
Turnipi laughed again and knelt down before her grandson. "No, I'm afraid not, at least not yet anyway. Though in my day I could fight better than most. Perhaps after supper I will teach you a few tricks I taught Bardock."  
  
"You taught Grandpa how to fight?"  
  
"Bardock could always fight, little one, but I did teach him ways to get his butt out of the fire."  
  
Goten smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't like you at first, Obaasan. You're really cool."  
  
"Thank you," Turnipi purred. She looked down upon the miniature version of her son and added, "I'll never be Bardock to you, small one, but he'll be with you forever. For you and your brother carry his blood inside of you."  
  
"Indeed they do," a quiet, but deep voice whispered that seem to come out from nowhere. All present turned into statues as a tall saiya-jin with wild black hair stood before them. He bellowed out a good-natured laugh. "What's the matter? You've never seen a dead man before?"  
  
"Ojiisan!" Goten cried out and ran to him with outstretched arms.  
  
Bardock scooped the little boy up into his arms and smiled, "Well, hello there!"  
  
Gohan blinked. "Grandfather, how is it you're here?"  
  
"I can answer that!" answered a tiny wrinkled woman on a crystal ball. It was Baba.  
  
"Yes," Bardock added in, "When I died I expected the worst for all the pain and suffering I cause, even though I was changed. But when I stood before King Enma, he pardoned me."  
  
"Really? But why?" "That was King Kai's doing, Gohan. Apparently he saw everything Kakarot went through and my determination to save him. You see, before I met all of you I cared little for anything but fighting. Kakarot, my son taught me there is more to life than killing. He showed me what it is like to be loves and to love. I was blind and he helped me to become born again. And because of my unselfish sacrifice to save my son, King Kai persuaded King Enma to allow me to keep my body and train with him so that one day we could be together again."  
  
Turnipi rubbed her nose in Bardock's hair. She then broke into tears and nuzzled him. "It is you!" she exclaimed in whisper.  
  
"Well of course it's me!" he laughed as his arm wrapped around her. "But can this be my beloved Turnipi? You look as you did when I won you as my mate."  
  
Turnipi blushed for a moment, but then her tone changed. "The nightmares."  
  
Bardock sensed it to. He face went grim. "I know Kakarot is not well. I didn't come back for a visit, though it is nice to see you all again. My real business here is to help ease his pain."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" questioned Chichi.  
  
"That I shall not say, but I assure you Kakarot will be well. He's suffered unfairly and he must be whole, for troubles will come here again and he must be strong in both body and mind."  
  
Bardock set Goten down and rubbed his head. "Be strong."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Goku whimpered softly underneath his blankets, his entire body caked in sweat. His fists clutched at a pillow as tears flowed from his sore eyes. The image of Ekoc, those eyes flaming like hot coals and claws raking deep into his body. He couldn't fight, he couldn't run, and he couldn't wake up.  
  
"Kakarot," a voice called.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Goku growled, flailing his arms.  
  
"No I will not."  
  
"Why must your torture me so? WHY?"  
  
Bardock slapped Goku across the face. "Because I am your father! You have to wake up, Kakarot. Stop hiding yourself in this darkness!"  
  
"You don't know how much I want to," Goku wept, "But I can't. I'm not who I was before all of this. You don't know what it's like to have your pride ripped from you or to be treated like an animal!"  
  
Bardock placed his hands across Goku's bandaged forehead. "Yes, I do," he murmured.  
  
The ill saiya-jin clutched Bardock and looked up into his eyes. His mind cleared from a thick mist to reveal him back in his dark bedroom and there before him was his father. For the first time in weeks he felt at peace. "Otousan."  
  
"I'm here, Kakarot," whispered Bardock, embracing his son. "But not for long. King Kai sent me here to heal your mind."  
  
"Father, what shall I do with myself?" Goku asked in a whisper, "Where is the honour in going through what I had to? How can I live and protect my loved ones if I cannot protect myself?"  
  
"Kakarot," Bardock firmly replied, "You're allowing what Ekoc wanted from the very beginning, and that was to break your fighting spirit. How do you think I felt when I couldn't prevent Dodoria from murdering my crew or how do you think I felt when I tried to warn our people about Freeza's plans only for them to mock me? And what about your mother? How do you think she felt being held against her will for thirty-six years? Do you honestly think your world has come to an end simply because of all this?"  
  
Goku gave an offensive glared to the other saiya-jin. He opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by his father's firm olive hand cupping over his mouth.  
  
"I know it hurts to hear these words, my son," he whispered, "but you know what I say is true. They didn't deserve what happened to them and neither did you deserve it. Nay, you are more worthy to be called a saiya-jin than most. I wouldn't be who I am today if it were not for you, Kakarot. Please don't torture yourself for my death." He removed his hand from his son's mouth.  
  
"But what will happen to when you return to the otherworld?"  
  
Shaking a main of ebony spikes, Bardock laughed and slapped Goku on the shoulder. "What do you think? If I were in Hell I wouldn't be here with you."  
  
A light flashed in Goku's eyes as a sensation of pure joy filled within him. "Hai! Hai!" he exclaimed, "You were permitted into Heaven!"  
  
Bardock laughed for a second time. "You see, there I was before King Enma with Ekoc beside me. He was pretty sore at me for destroying that flying palace of him."  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"There is a legend that a saiya-jin who ascends to a super saiyan and looks upon a planet during its full phase becomes a golden oozaru. They're over a hundred times as ornery as a regular oozaru." Unfolding his tail, Bardock continued, "Of course having a tail helps. But anyway we were there in line and Enma called Ekoc to him first. He charged him with his convictions and sent him straight to Hell. But then as I heard my name called out, I said, 'Lord Enma, I know I'm just as guilty for the hurt I caused so many races. I accept that I may never see my son again and that knowing him was enough. I'm ready now for my fate as retribution to the innocent who were murdered by my hands.' Then Lord Enma gave me the sternest look I've ever seen. He told me to step to the right of the line and wait for further instructions. Perplexed though I was, I obeyed. For a long time I waited as he went about his business sentencing souls. For a long time I contemplated over what would happen. But at last I was greeted by a short blue being in a robe. He introduced himself to me as King Kai."  
  
Raising eyebrows, Goku asked, "Kaio-Sama?"  
  
"Yes, the very same," answered Bardock, "He told me I wasn't excused for my wrongs, but I would be allowed to keep my body and go to Heaven, for all this time he sensed my willingness to place your freedom above my own life. Kakarot, you nearly died and I couldn't allow it-not like that. You've taught me that there are beautiful things in life that many saiya-jin can't and could never see. You, my son, are such as that. My time draws short. Kakarot, never lose your love for life or your purity, and protect them. My life has been spared and one day we will fight together side-by-side."  
  
Goku laughed in spite of himself. The small gesture hurt his throat, but he didn't mind. For the first time in weeks he felt more like his old self. He was still Son Goku, but he knew he would never be completely the same as he had been before. But instead of shutting himself off from the world he would learn to deal with his pain and move on. He reached out and embraced his father tightly. "It was nice having you here even for a little while."  
  
Bardock placed a hand around his son. "Take care, Kakarot. You are truly the greatest of saiya-jin."  
  
"He's the greatest pain in the rear-end if you ask me," grunted Baba as she appeared beside the saiya-jins. "Enough with the mushiness, you monkey- butted buffoons! And Bardock, remember that you're to train with Kaio-Sama for the next five hundred years."  
  
"Yes I know," he chuckled. He turned to his son and gave him a thumb's up. "Do your best, Kakarot."  
  
Goku returned the gesture and said, "You too, father. Goodbye."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hours later, Goten creeped into his father's room. He crawled onto the futon and lay next to him. Goku yawned and started to move. Goten slid back off the futon and watched his father in the darkness.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Goku whispered.  
  
The chibi eyes him suspiciously. "They said you were sick up here," he explained, pointing to his head.  
  
The larger saiya-jin reached out to the small boy and took him into gentle arms. "There's no need to shake like that, son. I'm okay."  
  
Goten shook his head and began to cry. "But I'm not. I miss Ojiisan and it hurts all over."  
  
"It hurts me too," comforted Goku, "And it won't go away completely."  
  
Goten hugged his father. "I love you, Tousan. I'm also glad you're getting better."  
  
"I am getting better, Goten," Goky promised as he his little son, "And I'm not going to let anyone hurt me like that again." His eyes narrowed with determination.  
  
The end of Chapter 11.  
  
Last Chapter: The Choices of Bardock 


	12. The Choices of Bardock

Generations: The Choices of Bardock  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio.  
  
Gusts of a gentle breeze blew back Goku's hair as he sat in deep meditation on a cliff that overlooked a waterfall. It had been a year since his father had come back to him and taken away again. Even so, Goku managed to return to a relatively normal life with great effort. He was his happy-go- lucky self most of the time, but on occasions he would seek out solitude and meditate. His inner wounds were deep and still needed time to mend, however he would longer shut out his family and friends. They understood his pain. A saiya-jin approached him. Goku rose up and found his father standing before him.  
  
"Kakarot," growled Bardock.  
  
Goku answered, "It's good to see you, Father. We've come along way, you and I."  
  
"Life's a funny thing, isn't it?" Bardock commented, "There was a time when I was a very proficient warrior, never hesitating to spill blood for the sake of our race. But now I'm so much more than a mere killing machine. For the first time in my life I am complete, and I owe that to you, Kakarot."  
  
The younger saiya-jin closed his eyes and allowed the breeze to blow through his long black hair. "Sometimes I feel the opposite. Father, I felt a part of me was taken away with your passing. I reach my hand out to you, but you are always far away from my grasp."  
  
Bardock broke off into laughter. "Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot," he chuckled, "You still don't get it do you? If you'd stop dwelling in the past you'd understand I am with you." He held out his hand to his son and whispered, "Come with me."  
  
Goku obliged and took his father's olive hand. Together they teleported to a silver pool, the water shimmered like polished glass.  
  
Bardock pointed to their flawless reflections in the rippling mirror. "Look here," he said, "What do you see?"  
  
"Our reflections," Goku murmured. He was startled at how much he did resemble his sire. He also noticed the reflections were moving toward one another. They merged until he could see half of his face on the left and half of his father's face on the right. "Our reflections are now apart of one another."  
  
"Yes," explained Bardock, "Just as we and apart of one another. My blood flows in you as you came from my seed, Kakarot. The spirits of generations upon generations of saiya-jin warriors live within you and will continue to live in your descendants. We are of one spirit, my son."  
  
Goku's eyes were opened. "I get it!" he exclaimed, "Father you do live on! It's through me!!!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Bardock's tail stood erect. "Only you would laugh at an inappropriate time," he muttered.  
  
The other saiya-jin shrugged. "I guess it's one of the things that makes me who I am."  
  
Bardock folded his tail around his waist and gazed into the sunset. "Keep it that way then, Kakarot. Be like that sun. Provide your friends with warmth and comfort and scorch your enemies with fire and pain."  
  
Before Goku could answer he felt something strike him in the shoulder. He felt himself fall against the earth. When Goku opened his eyes he found he was laying on the edge of the cliff with Gohan kneeling over him. "Where's father?" he asked.  
  
"Are you allright, Dad?" Gohan asked him in return, "I found you sleeping. You almost fell off the edge."  
  
Goku laughed, a sweatdrop appearing upon his brow. "Did I?' he asked, "I guess it was all a dream then, wasn't it? Otousan couldn't have been here since you can't leave the otherworld once you're dead."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I don't know, but how about catching a fish before going home? That's something we haven't done together since before Cell."  
  
"Sounds great!" answered Goku, "I'll race you to the bottom!"  
  
"What's that?" Gohan pointed to an oak tree that grew out of the cliff side. He caught a hint of something red caught on a branch.  
  
Goku flew to the tree and discovered it was a strip of cloth someone had tied there. He carefully freed the item and held in his hands. His nose picked up the scent of blood-saiya-jin blood. He also detected his father's scent. Goku felt hot tears well up on his eyes. He clutched the cloth to his chest as if he had unearthed some priceless treasure.  
  
"Dad?" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Coming!" Goku shouted back as he secured the scarf around his forehead.  
  
The End 


End file.
